Seven Days at Disneyland
by Halawen
Summary: 10 Degrassi students spend seven days at Disneyland, watch as friendships blossom, romantic intersts are revealed and old flames become hot! This story is 100% A/U and 100% fluffy fun! Story is told entirely from Clare and Bianca's POV. Clare/Bianca friendship. Everyone is more or less in character.
1. Sunday Night

**I Do Not Own DeGrassi or Disneyland but I have been well over a hundred times.**

**So this idea wouldn't leave my head and I wasn't even sure I was going to publish it. I've been working on it slowly usually when I can't sleep. I'm posting the first four chapters tonight and the last three aren't written yet so they will be posted at some point. There is one chapter for each day and then the story is done. If you read any of my other stories then you know each one gets updates once every five days, this is not one of my regular stories however, like I said I've been working on it slowly usually when my insomnia doesn't let me sleep and I'm too tired to think about the next chapter for one of my current stories.**

**This is pure fluff and fun. Completely A/U and when we start out no one is with anyone. Who end up with who and who is interested in who well you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Ch.1 Sunday Night**

**(CLARE)**

I sat in the plane between Adam and Eli, across the aisle was Imogen, Fiona and Bianca the latter of which sat there with her headphones on staring out the window. Behind them was Wesley and K.C. and some stranger. Behind us were Drew and Owen and some other stranger. Where were we all going you ask? Well we were all on our way to Disneyland, you see the Disneyland CEO and the school board had presented all of us with awards for various things, part of the award was a trip to Disneyland. We got to stay in the Disneyland Hotel for six nights and got seven day park hopper tickets to the park. Of course we had to spend our mornings talking to groups of primary school children and in educational lectures with Disneyland staff but we got the rest of the days to do as we pleased.

K.C., Wesley and I were awarded for all around academics, Drew and Owen for Sports, Eli for writing, Fiona and Imogen for art, Bianca for most improved and Adam for science. We were all excited to be recognized and to be going to Disneyland with no parental supervision. The plane landed and we debarked and found our way through LAX to baggage claim. There was a driver holding a sign that said DeGrassi. Drew went over to him and said that was us. We got our bags and got in the van that took us to the Disneyland Hotel.

It was evening and they had turned on all the lights in the park. We could see some of the rides from the road and we began talking excitedly. The van pulled into the driveway and I marveled at the three large towers that made up the Disneyland Hotel. The van pulled up to the entrance and we all piled out, we were promptly greeted by a very friendly man, in a suit with a Disney employee name tag and a clipboard.

"Hello DeGrassi students my name is Jason if you'll please follow me inside your bags will be taken up to your rooms." We followed him into the lobby which was just beautiful, opulent yet simple. "Welcome to Disneyland here are your park hopper tickets, try not to lose them." He handed each of us a plastic card with Mickey's picture. "Tonight will be a group dinner at Steak House 55 and Wednesday will be a group dinner at Carthay Circle in California Adventure. The rest of the time dining choices will be your own, here are your dining credits." He handed us each an envelope. "Breakfast is at eight every morning, a buffet in Goofy's Kitchen but you're on your own for Lunch and Dinner. You'll be broken into groups and escorted to speak with students at 9. Your talks will last an average of an hour and half to two hours, depending on how many questions the kids have. After that you'll be escorted to various educational lectures with cast members, when those are done you have the rest of the day to yourself is that clear everyone?"

"Yes." We all said.

"Good I'm going to read two names, those people will be roommates for the duration of the trip. Okay Torres, A. and Goldsworthy, room 721."

"Booyah!" Said Adam,

"Nice." Eli says and they high five, then Jason handed them each a room key.

"Torres D. and Milligan, room 723." Drew and Owen high fived and Jason handed them their room keys.

"Guess that mean we're roomies K.C." Wesley said and K.C. nodded.

"Guthrie and Bettenkamp here are your keys room 725. Now for the girls Moreno and Coyne, room 724."

"YIPPEE!" Squealed Imogen clasping onto Fi's hand and Fiona smiled.

Jason handed them their keys, "Looks like I'm sleeping with Clare." Bianca said linking her arm with mine and all the guys gave us an interesting look.

Jason handed us our keys. "Room 722, alright everyone has their room assignments, go on up to your rooms and freshen up if you'd like. Dinner is in half an hour, if you need anything press 0 on your room phones and ask for me." Jason informed us.

We all nodded and got into the elevator, Owen pressed number seven and a couple minutes later the elevator door opened to the seventh floor. All the guys were on the left side of the hall and us girls were on the right. Bianca grabbed my hand and opened our door. The room was very pretty with two queen sized beds, and a couch near the window, the headboards had Sleeping Beauty's castle and fireworks carved into it. There was of course a nice size closet, a dresser with a TV on top, and a washroom with a very sparkly sink. We had a view of the pool it looked very inviting and peaceful with all the lights on.

"This is gorgeous; you can just feel the Disney magic all around you." I mused.

"Oh yeah I'm just loving the Mickey glove lamps, remind me to get a pair for my aunts apartment." Bianca said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna change for dinner." She said opening her suitcase.

I went to mine and pulled out a blue dress with little black flowers, Bianca started changing right in front of me, so I went into the washroom. I came out a few minutes later and Bianca had changed.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked Bianca.

She nodded and started to come over to zip me up, and then there was a loud banging on the door followed by "CLARE!" It was Adam and Eli. Bianca stopped coming toward me and went to open the door.

"Bianca!" I squeaked, as Adam and Eli entered the room.

Bianca just shrugged. "Clare needs help zipping up her dress."

Eli smirked and came over zipping up my dress for me. "Thanks." I said shyly and could feel myself blushing.

"Come on," Adam said offering me his arm, "we're going down to dinner."

I linked arms with Adam and then Eli and we made our way to the restaurant. We were met by Jason and shown back to a table in the back of the restaurant. K.C. and Wesley were already there and the three of us sat down.

**(BIANCA)**

Clare skipped off downstairs with Adam and Eli and I sighed and rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong I was proud to be recognized for my recent accomplishments, and it was pretty awesome to have a free trip to Disneyland, because let's face it I never would have come here otherwise. But I just couldn't be as giddy as the other girls about being so immersed in fairytale heaven. I opened the door and saw Drew and Owen coming out of their room.

"Coming to dinner?" Owen asked.

"Yep." I said popping my p and putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

We walked down and found the restaurant, we were greeted by Jason who showed us back to the table, everyone else was already sitting down, talking and sipping drinks. I sat down next to Adam and Drew sat on the other side of me. Owen took the last empty seat on the others side of the table and a waiter appeared. A very very hot waiter! _"Hmmm I could get used to this." _I thought and winked at him. He winked back, Owen was the only other one that caught this exchange and he laughed.

"And what can I get you to drink beautiful?" Hottie waiter asked me, I looked at his name tag and saw that his name was Eric from Van Nuys, CA.

"_A tall glass of you." _I thought but I said, "A coke would be fabulous Eric." Eric smiled and disappeared. "Hmmm Jason's pretty hot, that Eric guy was totes hot, I think I'm finally getting into the spirit of this place."

Wesley looked embarrassed, K.C. and the other guys laughed, Imogen, Fiona and I was sure Clare rolled their eyes. Eric came back and handed me my coke with another wink. He left again and our group began talking, Eric returned a few minutes later to take our order. The food was good and the others ate excitedly, I ate while flirting with Eric.

"I have to use the washroom," I said when I'd finished my dinner. I got up and went back to the hallway that lead to the kitchen and the washrooms. I saw Eric and smiled at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself."

"I'm off at ten wanna meet up somewhere?" He asked me.

I smiled flirtatiously, "Sounds great."

He smiled back. "There's a private bench behind Trader Sam's Enchanted Tiki Bar, 10:30."

"I'll be there."

**(CLARE)**

Just as I finished dinner, Eli and Adam got up, each taking one of my arms and somehow getting me over the back of the chair, turning me around and pulling me to the exit.

"Going to the park." Adam called behind him.

"Guys don't break her." Drew called after us.

Eli and Adam mumbled something like 'yeah sure' as we walked out of the restaurant. We walked along Downtown Disney on our way to the park entrance.

"What are we going on first?" I asked struggling to keep up with their pace as they pulled me along.

"California Screamin" they said in unison.

"_Of course the roller coaster." _I thought. We made our way through security and swiped our passes at the entry gate to California Adventure. Then they each grabbed a hand and we took off running for the back of the park. If they hadn't been holding my hand I would have fallen behind and lost them in the crowd.

We made it to the rollercoaster and got in line, finally it was our turn, Eli told the guy there was three of us and he sat Eli and Adam together and I sat behind them. The roller coaster launched forward and I screamed, and my screaming didn't cease until the roller coaster came to a stop again.

After that we went on Silly Symphony swings and I dragged them onto Little Mermaid. Then we all wanted to go on Soarin' Over California. The line was pretty long but we got in anyway. We were close to the inside part of the line after about ten minutes of waiting, Adam and I were standing but Eli was sitting on the railing. A sudden loud **BOOM** made me jump and I instinctively grabbed onto Eli.

He chuckled a little, putting an arm around me. "It's just fireworks Edwards or did you just wanna be in my arms?" He smirked.

I scowled at him. "I know it was just surprising and loud." I said crossing my arms and slipping out of Eli's embrace.

The fireworks continued behind us as we walked inside the building. I ignored Eli and Adam's snide comments and began reading the airplane and pilot facts along the walls. Finally after ten more minutes we got on the ride.

"That was AMAZING!" I exclaimed as we got off the ride. "I felt like I was flying it was so immersive."

"That was cool." Adam smiled.

"Yep we'll definitely have to hit that one again." Eli commented. "So what now?"

"Tower of Terror." Adam said excitedly.

"Yes!" Eli agreed.

I rolled my eyes; they grabbed my hands and took off running again. "Guys I can't run anymore, you two are too fast for me." I whined as we ran past Buena Vista St.

Eli and Adam grimaced at me but they stopped running. "Okay we'll break from the running." Adam said.

Eventually we made our way to Tower of Terror. We were seated in the back row and I sat between them. I screamed my head off when we dropped for the first time. When we came back up to the top of the tower both boys kissed my cheeks as our picture was taken. After two more drops and ascents the ride was finally over. We exited the ride and all laughed at our picture, I had a partly terrified, partly surprised look on my face and each boy kissing one of my cheeks. Eli bought the picture and we walked out of the store at the rides exit.

The guys started walking fast, no longer holding onto my hands I fell behind, I started to run to try and catch up, I was so engrossed in trying to them I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran SMAK into a bare chest. I stumbled back and his hands reached out gently grabbing my elbows to keep me from falling.

"You okay?" His voice was gentle but he was kind of chuckling.

I looked up to thank my savior and looked straight into the tempting brown eyes and handsome face of Aladdin. Well not from the movie of course, just the guy who played him at the park. I bit my lower lip and felt myself blush.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. Sorry I was just trying to catch up with my friends." I said quickly.

He gently released my arms once I'd found my balance and his gorgeous smile got bigger. "What kind of idiotic friends would leave behind a beautiful girl like you?"

I giggled stupidly and felt my cheeks get redder; I couldn't take my gaze from his eyes. _"I wish I could flirt easily like Bianca_. _I feel like such an idiot right now but god is he hot!" _I thought and suddenly there was a hand on each of my shoulders, I tore my gaze from the Disney Prince to look at Eli and Adam. Both seemed to be glaring at Aladdin and I wasn't sure why.

"Well these must be your friends and I have a show to get ready for. See you around fair princess." Said Aladdin and he kissed my hand and walked away toward the Hyperion theatre.

As soon as he was gone Eli and Adam turned to me still glaring. Eli looked kind of angry, semi curious and there was a familiar look of over protective jealousy I'd come to know so well when we were dating. _"Why is he looking at me like that? We broke up months ago and we're just good friends now."_

Adam looked half amused and half…I couldn't be sure not quite angry, protective maybe?

"What?" I questioned innocently, I honestly had no idea why they were acting this way.

"We're going back to the hotel." Eli said grabbing my hand heading for the exit.

Adam quickly fell into step with us taking my other hand.

"But Eli the park doesn't even close for half an hour." I said as they dragged me behind. Eli didn't respond.

They dragged me all the way to the hotel and didn't release my hands until the elevator doors opened to our floor.

"How could you ditch us to flirt with Prince no shirt?!" Eli exclaimed.

"Excuse me I didn't ditch you guys, you two were too fast and I was trying to keep up when I bumped in to Aladdin!" I emphasized Aladdin's name to Eli. "And I was not flirting with him."

"You kinda were, you were blushing and gazing dreamily into his eyes." Adam commented although he just sounded amused now.

"I was not!" I countered.

Just then we heard the ding of the elevator doors but none of us looked over to see who it was.

"Well he was hitting on you!" Eli stated.

"Who was hitting on her?" Demanded three synchronized voices behind us.

We all turned to see Owen, Drew, K.C. and Wesley. Poor Wesley looked totally lost and slightly embarrassed. The others looked angry. _"Now why in the heck are they angry?!"_

"Aladdin. She bumped into him and was all googly eyes at him and he was all smiley at her and he kissed her hand and called her fair princess." Adam explained while half chuckling.

"He was being nice, he's a Disneyland employee I'm sure they train them to call girls Princess and stuff like that." I said crossing my arms, I was getting frustrated why did it matter so much who I flirted with or who flirted with me?

"I'm sure they are not told to kiss your hand." Eli said, and the others nodded.

"For heaven's sake he kissed my hand, it's not like he kissed me or even my cheek."

The elevator doors dinged and opened again and we all looked over to see Bianca stepping out of the elevator, her hair was mussed and her lipstick smeared.

"Where were you?" K.C. asked suspiciously.

"Just getting to know our waiter a little better." She smiled and then looking at all our faces asked, "what's going on?"

"They're all mad or something because they think Aladdin flirted with me." I told her.

Bianca laughed and came up putting an arm around my shoulders. "Sorry guys but Clare is sleeping with me tonight and us ladies need our beauty sleep."

"Mmmmm you two in nighties and the same room? Your gonna leave the door unlocked for me right B?" Owen said eyeing us.

Bianca slapped him upside the head. "Don't be a pig Owen."

Then she took me and we entered our room. I went into the washroom and brushed my teeth, while Bianca with no worry for modesty began changing into pajamas in front of me. Then she came in to brush her teeth when I was done I went out to change closing the washroom door most of the way so I had some privacy.

"So what happened with Aladdin?" she asked.

I told her the whole story including how the guys reacted. "Why would they react that way?" I questioned sitting on the bed.

"Well Adam's reaction seems pretty normal I mean he's your best friend, so he was a little amused and a little protective. As for Eli and K.C. they both went out with you and guys have this weird thing about still thinking you belong to them even after you break up." She informed me sitting on her own bed.

"Okay that makes sense I guess, kinda barbaric but it makes sense. But what about Owen and Drew?" I question.

"Sweetie I can tell you a lot of things about guys, I can tell you how to pick them up, how to drive them crazy, how to flirt with them and when they're thinking about sex. But I can't tell you what goes through their minds otherwise. Maybe they like you." She suggested.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that's it," I scoffed sarcastically and she laughed. "Hey Bianca can you really tell me how to flirt with guys?"

She rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Sure, but why?"

"Well I was trying to flirt with Aladdin or whatever his real name is, and I felt like an idiot."

Bianca laughed. "Don't worry hun when I'm done with you you'll know how to make guys putty in your hands."


	2. Monday

**Ch.2 Monday**

**(CLARE)**

I awoke the next morning and got in the shower before Bianca woke up, half way through my shower she came in the washroom. I was behind a curtain but I still gasped and tried to cover myself instinctually.

"Bianca!"

"Ugh I just got a wakeup call from Goofy and it's too bloody early in the morning to be happy. Relax Edwards I can't see you behind the curtain."

This didn't exactly make me feel better and I quickly rinsed my hair and turned off the water, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself behind the curtain. No sooner had I left the shower than Bianca turned the water back on and began disrobing to get in. I quickly left the washroom. I picked out my clothes, got dressed and as soon as I could get into the washroom I brushed my hair and did my makeup. I started putting on my shoes and there was a loud banging on the door.

"Clare!" Adam and Eli again.

Bianca opened the door and let them in, they grabbed my hands and we began running for the elevator. We went down to Goofy's Kitchen for breakfast and came back to the buffet to see Fiona and Imogen kissing! Imogen saw us and broke away from the kiss giggling.

Fiona turned to look at us smiling. "Hey guys ummm Imi and I are dating as of last night."

"Cool." Said Adam.

"It's about time." Commented Eli.

"Awww you guys are so happy and cute together." I said.

They kissed again just as the others came in.

"Whoa!" Said K.C.

"Hot!" Said Owen.

Fiona and Imogen giggled and scowled at Owen then we all grabbed our plates to get some breakfast. Jason came in as we were eating and told us who we'd be speaking with that day. I got paired with Imogen and Fiona.

"Sweet girl power!" Imogen squealed.

"I'm thinking hot threesome." Owen said and Bianca smacked him.

As soon as we finished breakfast Jason escorted us to four separate conference rooms where our different groups would be speaking to primary school children.

**(BIANCA)**

I was grouped with K.C. and Wesley for our talk, like I had any idea what to tell little kids, K.C. I know pretty well but Wesley; what a geek. Oh well it's just a day right? We talked to the kids for almost two hours, god those little kids had a lot of questions. When we were done Jason escorted us to the green house for a botany educational lecture. We saw the other girls leaving as we got there. Wesley was very interested in the lecture but K.C. and I got bored hearing about plants after fifteen minutes.

"Let's get some lunch." K.C. said when we were finally done.

"Good I'm starved so what is there to eat?" I asked.

Wesley pulled out the map and began listing off restaurants. We decided on Red Rockets Pizza port in Tomorrowland and headed there. We went through the line, I got pasta and a side salad and both boys got pizza, K.C. got breadsticks too. We paid with dinning credits and sat down. We ate and discussed what we would do after lunch, I wanted to go on Space Mountain, Wesley wanted to go on Star Tours and K.C. wanted to go on Buzz Lightyear so he could shoot lasers; boys! So we compromised, Space Mountain first since it was closest then Star Tours and then Buzz Lightyear. We finished eating and got in line for Space Mountain. We were almost to the front of the line when Bettenkamp began freaking out.

"Guys I don't think I can do this." He squeaked.

"Wes it's just a ride you'll be fine." K.C. tried to assure him.

"A ride that goes upside down and really fast in the dark. Do you know how many deaths…"

I really needed Wesley to shut the hell up so I did what I always did when I wanted a guy to be quiet. I grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. I released him just as K.C. told the lady there was three of us and we boarded the car. Wesley looked happy and shocked, fixed his glasses and got on the ride without another word. He screamed like a baby for the whole ride but he had a good time. Course now he blushed anytime he looked at me. We began walking to the Star Tours line when we saw Clare in line for Innoventions. I called to her and she looked over and waved.

**(CLARE)**

We were in the greenhouse being lectured on the various plants and what it took to keep them alive. Imogen and Fiona were not paying any attention they kept gazing at each other and giggling. Fiona picked a flower and put it in Imogen's hair, and she kissed her softly. It was sweet and they were cute together and it was nice to see them so happy but now I knew how Adam must have felt when Eli and I were together. Our lecture finished and we were excused to go to the park. We saw K.C., Wesley and Bianca coming in just as we were leaving and I waved. Fiona said we should get lunch so we went into the park and ate at the Carnation Café. All through lunch Fiona and Imogen were nauseatingly adorable.

"You wanna come on rides with us Clare?" Fiona asked when we were done.

"Thanks but you guys are a new couple and I'd just be a third wheel. You guys have fun I'm sure I'll run into some of the others sooner or later." I said.

They smiled and went back to giving each other googly in love eyes. I smiled and left, I headed for the train and rode it around the park. I got off at Tomorrowland and got in line for Innoventions. I had been waiting about five minutes and was just about to go in when I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Bianca, Wesley and K.C. and waved. They came running up to the guard rail.

"Clare come with us we're about to go on Star Tours." Bianca said pulling my arm.

I shrugged and she and K.C. helped me over the guard rail and the four of us got in line for Star Tours. Wesley began to tell us all about Star Wars, I mean everything, the characters the plot, how the first three movies were better than the most recent ones. Bianca rolled her eyes but K.C. and I were polite and tried to listen. At least when we got inside the building there was so much going on Wes became quiet. The detail they put into everything amazed me and it was nice to be entertained even while we were waiting in line. The ride was actually really exciting and fun and we were all smiling when we got off. We exited through the store and K.C. had to pull Wesley out by the collar before he built himself a light saber.

"Okay Buzz Lightyear guys VS. girls." K.C. said and we got in line.

Bianca and I got in one car and K.C. and Wes got in the car behind us. Bianca and I made a good team, she had great aim and we won! After Buzz Lightyear we decided to take the train to Main Street USA. We got in line for the train and boarded a few minutes later when it stopped in the Tomorrowland station. We rode through a display of Dinosaurs and then a dark tunnel, when we came out of the tunnel, Bianca and K.C. who were sitting at my right, were making out! The train pulled into the Main Street station and Wes and I got up.

"Uh guys…" Wes began.

I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him off the train as they continued making out. "Leave them." Wes and I began walking down Main Street. "So what do you want to ride now?" I asked him.

He pulled out his map and studied it for a minute. "Indiana Jones is in Adventureland."

"Sounds like fun." I grabbed his arm and we went through the crowd. "Oh let's go on the Jungle Cruise first." I said when we reached the line for Jungle Cruise.

I pulled him to the line and we walked right on the boat. Our tour guide was hilarious and we laughed the whole way. Except for the backside of water joke we all groaned at that one. We got off the boat and began walking to the Indian Jones line when I heard the missing misfits call my name and we turned around.

"Hey guys." I greeted and Wes smiled. "We were about to go on Indiana Jones do you guys want to join us?"

"Sounds good." Adam said.

The four of us got in the long line; the sign said the wait time was thirty five minutes, which wasn't too bad. We entered into the building and walked through a gold cave and a booby trapped floor, before coming across an ominous well with a rope on it that said do not pull, so of course Adam pulled it, nothing happened though it was just funny. The line stopped moving for a few minutes and Eli leaned against the wall, getting tired of standing myself I leaned against him. He slipped his arm around me, it was nice and familiar. Wes looked at us curiously but Adam smiled and shook his head.

We got the front row in the jeep, Wes in the driver's seat; well there was a useless steering wheel in front of him anyway, then Eli, Me and Adam. The ride took off with a jerk and off we went into the temple. The snake scared Adam and he jumped, the boulder scared me and I instinctively grabbed onto Eli. We all got off the ride smiling and since Pirates of the Caribbean was closest we got in line. It only took a few minutes to board the boat and it started out so nice and peaceful and quite romantic so when Eli interlaced his fingers with mine I didn't yank my hand away, actually I got butterflies again.

"_Oh My God! Am I falling for Eli again?"_

"Hey what's that?" Adam asked pointing to our right.

"Oh that's Blue Bayou." Wesley said matter of factly and I got the feeling that like with everything else Wes had done a ton of research before coming out to Disneyland. "It's the most romantic and expensive restaurant in Disneyland park."

When Wesley said most romantic Eli looked at me and smirked, I had no time to question this though because we were being warned by a talking skull and then WHOOSH down a hill we went. The rest of the ride was very very well done, I know it had been there a long time but they had put in new stuff from the movies. Eli kept hold of my hand the whole time and even held onto it as we were getting out of the boat to help me out, but then he let go. We continued to work our way around the park heading for the Haunted Mansion next. As we were making our way there Adam managed to recognize the back of his brother's head in the crowd.

"HEY DREW!" He yelled aloud as possible. Drew and Owen both stopped and turned, Adam waved to them and they smiled and waited for us. "Come on Haunted Mansion with us." Adam commanded and we all got in line.

We all packed into the elevator and I was in the center of Eli, Adam, Drew and Owen. The elevator began moving down, and the pictures were stretching. The ominous voice of the ghost host continued talking, "...and consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way..." and then the lights went out, we saw someone hanging from the rafters in a lightning flash, a bunch of people screamed including me as someone behind me grabbed my waist suddenly and someone else poked me. I grabbed on to the person beside me, tightly squeezing a muscular arm.

When the lights came back on and the elevator doors opened, I saw that I was holding Drew, but he Owen, Eli and Adam were all laughing so I couldn't be sure who had grabbed and who had poked me. I scrunched my face up at them, grabbed Wesley's hand and walked out of the elevator weaving our way ahead in the crowd so that we got into our "Doom Buggy" as they called it, before the others. The ride was fun, I loved the fortune tellers head in the crystal ball and the hitch hiking ghosts were pretty cool. We got off and waited for the others.

"So Splash Mountain now?" Owen asked when we were all together again.

The others all cheered, it was pretty hot out and I was wearing a sky blue top and nothing white so I nodded and shrugged, we walked a short distance to get in line. As we waited in line I looked across from us and saw Winnie the Pooh ride and smiled to myself.

"When we get off of this we're all going on Winnie the Pooh." I announced and all the boys looked at me like I was crazy. "We're going if I have to drag each one of you individually."

They all rolled their eyes and mumbled but I knew they were coming with me. When we got close to the end of the line for Splash Mountain we saw that the log's that we rod in only sat five people.

"We'll split up three and three it's the only fair way." Adam said. "We'll go with Clare."

Drew, Owen and Wesley got on first and we got in the log right behind them, Eli was in front, then Adam and me in the middle, with two people I didn't know behind us. The ride started off fairly nice and relaxing and we kept waving at Drew, Owen and Wes in front of us and then came the drop and I screamed my head off. Eli got the most soaked among us, I just got a little splash but of course it landed right on my chest. Adam got a small splash on his back. In the other log Owen was sitting in front and he got the most soaked. We stopped to look at our pictures as we exited the ride, Wes and I both had terrified looks on our faces as we screamed. Owen and Drew were laughing, Eli was smirking and Adam was giving him bunny ears.

After we all laughed at the pictures I grabbed Owen and Drew's sleeves and dragged them to Winnie the Pooh. We walked right on and we all fit into one bee hive vehicle. Adam and I sat in the front, behind us was Eli and Drew and then Owen and Wes. They all continued groaning about it until we went into the ride but when the ride stopped they were all singing Heffalumples and Woozles.

"So what now?" Eli asked.

"I'm starving." Said Drew and we all agreed.

Wesley and Adam studied the map a minute. "Let's go on Big Thunder Mountain before we eat since it's pretty close and we don't want to ride the rollercoaster after we eat. Then Rancho del Zacalo is right by Big Thunder, it's a Mexican restaurant we can eat dinner there." Adam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Owen said and we all began making our way to the roller coaster.

As we were getting in line for Big Thunder Eli spotted Imogen and Fiona and called them over and they got in line with us.

"You guys hungry we're going to dinner after this." I offered.

"Yes we were just trying to figure out where to eat." Imogen said.

The roller coaster was fun but I was definitely glad that we had ridden it before eating, I was sure I wouldn't have kept my food down if we'd ridden it after. As soon as we got off we walked quickly to the restaurant. As soon as we got in line to get food we saw Bianca and K.C. in line in front of us.

"We'll grab a table for all of us." K.C. said

I went through the line deciding on chicken with beans and rice, then I began wandering the restaurant looking for Bianca and K.C., he saw me and waved me over and I went and sat down next to Bianca.

"Hey thanks for ditching us by the way." Bianca said sardonically to me and Wes when we had all sat down.

Wes looked embarrassed but I simply shrugged. "You two were making out and didn't look like you wanted to be disturbed." The others looked at them now. I took a bite and then added. "Besides you could have called us to find out where we were K.C. has both our numbers."

"True we didn't want to be disturbed." Bianca smiled winking at K.C., he smiled back and Wesley blushed and looked away.

"So what do you guys want to do after this?" Drew asked after we'd all been eating in silence a few minutes.

"Ooooh let's go to California Adventure and go on the Toy Story ride." Imogen squealed.

"And the roller coaster again!" Eli and Adam said simultaneously and bumped fists.

I rolled my eyes and concentrated on eating my dinner while the others, aside from Wes, talked excitedly. When we had all finished eating we moved as one large group to California Adventure. We decided to go on Soarin' Over California first as most of the others hadn't been on it yet. Everyone loved it of course and we walked down to Mickey's Fun Wheel, it's a huge Ferris Wheel and the outside cars slide on a track and swing as the wheel rotates. Only six people could fit in a car so we split into two groups. Bianca decided she, K.C., Wes, Imogen and Fiona would go in one car. I realized that left me with the rest of the boys and I had a feeling she did it on purpose.

It only took us a few minutes to get on, the boys got on first and I quickly had to decide whether to sit between Eli and Adam or Drew and Owen. I opted for the other two misfits and sat between my two best friends. The cast member closed the door locking me into steel cage with them. The ride moved a little to let more people on and I felt the car swing a little and I realized that the three of us were sitting backwards!

"Why are we sitting backwards?" I squeaked at them as our car continued to swing.

"More fun that way." Eli shrugged.

Suddenly the wheel began spinning all the way around, our car slid on the track came to the end and started swinging.

"Aaaayyiiieeee!" I screamed shutting my eyes tightly and the boys were laughing. "Okay if I have to swing I cannot do it backwards. Owen, Drew help me to that side please?" I pleaded.

I held out my hands and they helped me to the other side of the car, I took a seat between them and then grabbed both their arms as we started sliding in the opposite direction. The ride was fun, but long and I squealed and grabbed onto Owen and Drew every time our car slid or swung, which was pretty much the whole ride. When the ride stopped, we got off and met up with the others, Wes looked slightly green and all the girls had smeared lip gloss which I took to mean Imogen and Fiona had been kissing and Bianca and K.C. had been making out.

We all got in line for Toy Story Midway Mania, the line was pretty long but Imogen really wanted to go so we got in line anyway. After about fifteen minutes of standing, having walked and stood around practically all day, I was tired and my feet and back were aching. I started shifting, leaning against the guard rail anything to get some relief. Finally I gave up and just sat on the ground. The others looked at me when I sat on the pavement.

"I'm tired." I said adding just enough whine in my voice to sound ever so slightly pathetic.

Owen crouched down. "Hop on." He said gesturing to his back.

I shrugged why not; a piggyback from Owen had to be better than the pavement. I got up and got on his back and he straightened up putting his arms under my legs. He kept me on his back until we reached the front of the line, he was actually quite comfortable and I almost fell asleep on his back. I rode with Wes and I actually didn't do too bad. All the guys except for Wesley wanted to go on the roller coaster as did Bianca. Imogen, Fiona, Wes and I opted to play in the arcade instead. But I was still exhausted and decided it was time for me to turn in.

"Hey Imogen could you tell the others that I went back to the hotel? I'm really tired." I requested.

"No problem Clare, we'll see you in the morning." Imogen smiled.

I smiled at her and started to make my way through the crowd to the entrance; I exited the park and began walking through Downtown Disney to the hotel. And suddenly I stopped, I smelled fudge and I wanted some. I discovered that the smell was coming from Marceline Confectionary and went inside. I was looking at the lovely selection when suddenly Eli and Adam were at my sides, both panting for air.

"What…were…you…thinking…walking…by….yourself?" Eli asked me between panting breaths.

"Eli this is Disneyland not the Toronto train yards I'm perfectly safe." I said.

"We just wanted to be sure, it is kinda late." Adam said smiling at me.

I smiled back and shook my head. "Well then help me decide what kind of fudge to get."

I got chocolate mint, Adam got peanut butter and Eli got devils food. Then we walked back to the hotel while eating our fudge. When we reached our floor I kissed both of the boys on the cheek.

"I'm beat guys; I'll see you in the morning." I yawned.

"Night Clare." They said in unison.

I smiled and went into my room.

**(BIANCA)**

We got off the roller coaster and went to the arcade to meet the others. We saw Wesley playing a game and Fi and Imogen cooing at each other in the corner.

"Where's Clare?" I asked figuring she went to the washroom or something.

As soon as I said this Adam and Eli looked panicked and started looking around the arcade frantically.

"She said she was tired and went back to the hotel." Imogen informed us.

"You let her walk back by herself!" Eli exclaimed.

Before any of us could tell them to relax they took off running. Geez you'd think the girl was totally helpless the way those two act around her some times. But she had a point, we'd been woken up early and it had been a busy long day and even though it was fairly early I was ready to get to bed.

"I think I'll head back myself it has been a long day." I said.

"Mmmmmm, me too." Fiona yawned.

Wesley looked half asleep at the pinball machine and K.C. went over and began dragging him by the shirt. Drew and Owen followed us as we all headed back to the hotel. The elevator dinged on our floor and we all got out. I said goodnight to everyone and opened the door to my room. Clare came out of the washroom in her pajamas and I quickly shut the door so the guys couldn't see her.

"Hey I thought I was the only that was tired." She greeted me and then yawned.

Since yawns are contagious I yawned too. "It's been a long day we're all tired. Eli and Adam found you I take it. Are they always like that? Uber protective and worrisome about you?"

She kinda giggled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah kinda, I mean Eli more than Adam and he's like that with everyone he cares about. Adam just seems to pick up on it when he's around Eli."

She crawled into bed and I quickly got ready for bed as well. When I came out of the washroom she was still awake so I asked her if she wanted a flirting lesson, she perked up a little and said sure. So we spent an hour on the flirting lesson, she picked it up pretty fast. She turned out the light and I smiled to myself as I sank into the pillow. She was gonna slay all the boys at the park tomorrow and I had mad sure of that.


	3. Tuesday

**Ch.3 Tuesday**

**(CLARE)**

Adam and Eli came to collect me as soon as they were ready this morning; Bianca came down with us to breakfast. Fiona and Imogen were kissing again when we went in but pulled apart when they heard us coming in the room. When we were almost done eating Jason came in and split us into our groups for our talks and I got paired with Owen.

"_Well this should be interesting, I hardly know Owen. All I know about the boy is he's on the DeGrassi football and hockey teams and he used to be a bully." _I thought as soon as Jason read our names.

We went to our conference room and greeted our group of children, surprisingly Owen was great with children and the kids loved him. Owen did most of the talking which was fine with me and we were with the kids for over two hours. When we finished Jason escorted us to the kitchen of Napa Rose where we worked with the chef and cooked our own lunch and learned all about cooking, food and dining at the resort. After making our lunch we got to eat it in the dining room, even getting a seat at the window where we had a fabulous view of Grizzly Peak. It was actually fairly romantic and a part of me wished Eli was there with me instead of Owen.

"You were really great with the kids today." I commented when the silence became uncomfortable.

"Comes from being an older brother I guess," Owen shrugged.

"I didn't even know you had a younger sibling." I replied.

"A brother, Tristan he's three years younger." Says Owen.

"My sister Darcy is three years older than me." I tell him.

"I didn't see your sister at DeGrassi last year or the year before did she go to a different school?" He asks finishing his lunch.

"No she uh she's in Kenya." I say slowly.

He seems to sense that this topic is making me sad because he doesn't ask any further questions. I take my last few bites in silence and then he grabs my hand and pulls me up from the table.

"Come on I've been staring at that mountain all through lunch we're going on that ride." He commands.

I know it's a water ride and luckily I'm not wearing anything white so I just shrug and follow him out of the Grand Californian and into California Adventure. Since the hotel entrance to the park is close to the line for Grizzly River Run we get right in line. There are two girls in front of us and they instantly start flirting with Owen, giggling, batting their eyes and touching his arm.

"_Hello am I invisible here? How do they know I'm not his girlfriend? Wait why do I care? I don't care this is Owen not Eli or something." _I argue internally as I watch them flirt with Owen.

We get into a raft with the girls and they continue flirting with Owen and for some reason it bothers me. Everyone in the raft gets completely soaked and when Owen's shirt is clinging to him and showing off his muscles the girls get even flirtier. We get off the ride and they linger near the exit to talk with Owen and I've had enough; I roll my eyes and start to walk away but Owen grabs the waist band of my denim skirt and I can't move.

"Will you come on Tower of Terror with us Owen? We're scared and you could protect us." One of the girls says in a flirty voice.

"_Oh god seriously? Tell me he's not going to go for that or at the very least he's going to let me go so I can go find some of the others." _I pray silently.

"Sorry girls Clare and I are going on Soarin'." Owen tells them.

"Oh we love that ride, we'll go with you." The other girl says.

We start walking but Owen doesn't let go of me. "Why don't you let go of me so you can go on the rides with them?" I question in a low voice as we're walking towards Soarin' Over California.

"Because they scare me." Owen says as we get in line.

I'm in front of Owen and the girls behind him, for the whole ten minutes we're in the main part of the line the girls are shamelessly flirting with him. When we get to the bottom of the ramp where they send you to the left or right the cast member asks us how many and Owen says two, the cast member sends us to the right and I start giggling as the girls are sent to the left.

"I think you just crushed them." I say as we get into the queue.

He just shrugs as the introduction video begins. When we exit I want to call Eli to find him and Adam but I can't find my phone in my purse.

"What's wrong?" Owen asks as we're walking through Buena Vista street.

"Eli and Adam dragged me out of the room so fast this morning I think I left my phone on the nightstand." I tell him.

"You want to go back to get it?" He offers.

"No it would take too long to get back to the room and back to the park it's fine." I tell him.

Owen pulls me in line for Muppet Vision 3-D which surprises me and I must look it.

"What? I love the Muppets, Animal and Kermit are the best." He says defensively.

I have to giggle a little this is a side of Owen I've never seen, although I've never spent much or anytime with Owen before this trip so that might explain it. The show is very entertaining the explosion scares me a little and I jump and grab onto Owen's hand impulsively, he lays his other hand over mine. When the show ends we get in line for Monster's Inc. which is cute and fun.

"Time for Tower of Terror." Owen says when we get off the ride.

"Eli and Adam already dragged me on that the first night and I screamed the entire ride except for when they both kissed me." I say half whining.

"Wait," he says stopping and looking at me, "they both kissed you?" He questions cocking an eyebrow.

"On the cheeks." I tell him and he smiles.

"Okay come on Tower of Terror with me and if you get scared again we'll go to Fantasyland after this and you can drag me on all the rides you want." He bargains with me.

"Fine deal but it's impossible not to get scared on that ride." I say as we start walking again.

We get in line for Tower of Terror and after a few minutes we get on, Owen and I are in the front row next to a young couple on their honeymoon. The ride, I learn, is randomized so you never know your drop sequence. Not only do I scream my head off the whole time but I grip Owen's arm tightly, so tightly that when we get off the ride he has a red mark on his arm in the shape of my hand.

"Okay I'm a man of my word so to Fantasyland it is." Owen says with a wave of his arm.

It takes us about twenty minutes to walk through California Adventure go through the exit, enter Disneyland and walk all the way back to Fantasyland.

"Come on we're going on It's A Small World first." I tell him.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"You said we'd go on whatever I want." I remind him.

"Yes I did," he says groaning slightly, "okay fine but if that song is stuck in my head for the rest of the day I'm blaming you." He tells me.

"I can live with that." I shrug as we weave our way to the line. We get right on and are sat in one of the middle rows. "Look Cinderella, Alice, oh look up its Peter Pan!" I point to each character as we pass in their country of origin.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to start tickling you every time you point something out." Owen warns me.

"Look it's…agghhh!" I squeal as he goes through with his threat and tickles me and I'm quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Okay lead on." Owen says when we exit the ride.

"Matterhorn." I say pointing.

"I thought you hated roller coasters?" He asks.

"It's a baby roller coaster, it's not that fast and there really aren't any hill or dips." I point out.

Owen shrugs and we get in line, when we get off I take him on Alice in Wonderland and then Story Book Boats. When we're seated on our boat Owen leans back and stretches his arms out and the one behind me is touching my back. I don't know if this is intentional or not. After the boats we go on Casey Junior's train.

"Oh we are so sitting in the monkey cage." Owen says taking my hand and dragging me into the cage.

When we get off the train I force him onto Dumbo, then Pinocchio's Daring Journey and Snow White's Scary Adventure all of which we walk right on. Then we go on Mr. Toads Wild Ride and Owen takes the driver's seat.

"I think we just got sent to hell for bad driving." I say when we exit the ride.

"Yeah that was interesting and rather dark for a Disney movie." Owen says as I pull him into the line for Peter Pan's Flight, which is fairly long.

"That was dark? What about Pinocchio? He's sold into slavery, turned into a donkey, eaten by a whale; kid's movies were a lot darker before all the censors." I tell him.

Tired of standing I sit on the railing and Owen leans on my shoulder; after half an hour we finally get our pirate ship. The ride is very sweet and fairly romantic and for the second time that day I wish I was with Eli instead of Owen. Heck Wesley would have been better; I wouldn't feel so awkward on such a romantic ride. As that was the last ride in Fantasyland we walk through the left arch way in the castle and come out at Snow White's Wishing Well, yet another romantic spot. I go to the railing to look at the waterfall with statues of Snow White and the dwarves. I try to ignore the couple making out against the castle on the other side of the well but they're hard to ignore. I must have a distressed or sorrowful look on my face though.

"You miss it?" Owen asks.

"Miss what?" I ask looking up at him.

"Any of it? Being in a couple? Kissing?" Owen questions.

"Yeah but I mean my last relationship didn't exactly end well and Eli and I are best friends again and I'd hate to ruin that and…"

I'm cut off when his lips are suddenly on mine; his hands are on my lower back. For a couple of seconds I'm too shocked to do anything and then I just sort of melt into the kiss. My arms go around his neck, my lips part and his tongue slips into my mouth finding my tongue and caressing it. The kiss is nice really nice, Owen is really good at it and for what seems like a long time we're contentedly making out. Then it occurs to me that I'm making out with Owen Milligan and I break from the kiss, turn before I can look at Owen's face and take off into the crowd to make myself invisible.

I walk as fast as I can back to the hotel but I don't want to go back to the room, so I wander the grounds a bit. I find a bridge over one of the streams, tucked away in a corner. It's quiet and peaceful and no one else is around so I stop on the middle of the bridge leaning on the rails. I'm so lost in thought thinking about the kiss and Owen and the whole day I don't hear someone approaching.

"Clare? You okay? What are you doing out here alone?" Drew asks in a concerned voice leaning on the railing next me.

"Yeah I'm fine Drew." I saw quietly looking at the water.

He puts his fingers on the side of my chin and gently urges me to look at him and then searches my eyes closely for a minute. "You don't look okay? Where's the other two misfits aren't you three usually attached at the hip?" He asks.

"I haven't seen them since breakfast, I'm sure if I was with them Owen and I wouldn't have kissed." I blurt out without thinking.

"WHAT?! You and Owen kissed!" Drew exclaims.

"Yeah I know crazy right?" I say straightening up and looking at the olive skinned blue eyed boy. "I never would have imagined Owen kissing me out of the blue or me kissing him back and liking it, really liking it." I confess sighing a little and then biting my lip as the feel of the kiss washes over me again.

"Why would he kiss you? Wait you liked it? What do you mean you liked it?" Drew demands his voice has an almost angry edge to it and I knit my eyebrows together.

"I mean I liked the kiss it was nice and what does it matter to you? You've never…" and for the second time that night my talking is cut off by a second pair of lips on mine, his fingers under my chin tilting my head up.

Again for a split second I'm too shocked to do anything but I quickly melt into the kiss. Drew's soft lips expertly massaging mine, my hand goes to the back of his neck and start raking the back of his hair. His arms come around my back pulling me to him and my tongue snakes between his lips finding his tongue and they fight for dominance. Drew is also very good at kissing, his lips and tongue deftly exploring mine. For a couple minutes my body takes over, my mind unable to think and then my senses come back to me and I break from the kiss. I avert my eyes from looking at Drew and run into the hotel, jumping in the elevator before Drew can run after me. I go up to my room completely confused and exasperated.

"When did it become kiss Clare night?!" I exclaim to my empty hotel room.

This is beyond me, I want to talk to someone but I can't call Alli it's late back home. Not to mention that one of the guys who kissed me tonight is her ex-boyfriend and the other once tried to pay her for a blow job. Aside from Alli the other two people I confide in are the other misfits but again bad idea, Eli's might be my best friend again but he's also my ex. Adam would listen if one of the boys that kissed me wasn't his brother.

**(BIANCA)**

In the middle of a steamy make out session with Billy…no Bobby…ummmm Benny oh well whatever, hot guy from the pool bar, my phone tells me I have a text message. I huff but still pull the phone from my jeans pocket. What's his hotness starts kissing my neck and I'm surprised to see the text is from Clare.

**I need you back in the room NOW! It's urgent!**

She sounds insistent and while I'm sure she's being a bit of a drama queen and there is no real emergency I'm not about to ignore the text.

"Sorry hun I gotta go my roommate needs me." I tell hottie pool bar boy as I gently push him away.

"Mmmmmm I need you too, can I come with you maybe she wants to play with us? I don't mind sharing." He winks and starts kissing my neck again.

"Maybe not but I just can't picture sweet St. Clare taking part in a threesome, now get off of me. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow night." I say pushing him off me with a little more force this time.

It doesn't hurt to leave them wanting more; maybe Clare did me a favor.

"Okay I'm here what's the big emergency?" I inquire as I enter our room and close the door behind me.

"Owen and Drew both kissed me tonight and I kissed them back." Clare says in an exasperated and anxious voice. She looks a bit agitated and very confused.

"Sounds to me like you got some action tonight; I fail to see the problem." I tell her as I sit on my bed.

"The problem was it was Drew and Owen not Eli and Wesley or just about anyone else! We kissed! Owen and I kissed! Drew and I kissed!" She says getting a little more agitated.

"Clare calm down will you geez they just kissed you. From what I remember they're both good kissers didn't you like the kisses? You said you kissed them back right?" I question.

She smiles and bites her lip. "Yeah I liked the kisses; both of them were really really good! But it's Drew and Owen!" She says her voice going up an octave from stress.

"So?" I shrug.

"So? So what do I do? I don't even know if I like either of them, do they even like me?" She questions collapsing onto the bed.

"I don't know I told you I can't tell you what goes through guy's heads but it's not like they asked you to marry them. They kissed you and your single right?" I ask and she nods. "Okay so here's an idea see where it goes, relax and have fun. Spend time with both of them and see if there's anything there." I suggest.

She sits up and looks at me. "Yeah I guess I could do that. I mean I never would have guessed it but I really did have fun with Owen today." She smiles.

"Come on girlie." I say pulling her off the bed.

"Where?" She questions.

"We're going to put our suits on and go relax in the hot tub." I insist.

She goes to the dresser and pulls out her suit and being the modest girl she is goes to change in the washroom. I silently chuckle as I'm changing, not too surprised that Owen and Drew have a thing for Clare but it's still funny. My string bikini that I don't often get to wear in Toronto weather is black with blue and white flames. When Clare emerges from the washroom I am pleasantly surprised by her two piece swimsuit. It covers more skin than mine does but it looks totally cute on her. The bottom is boy shorts style and the top is halter style and her large chest barely looks supported by the top. It's amethyst in color and seems to sparkle as she moves. She puts on her ballet flats and I slip on my flip flops, she grabs us a couple of towels and I grab my phone and our room key and we go down to the pool. We garner many many looks from male and female eyes as we pass.

"Minnie or Mickey?" She asks me when we get out to the pool area and I look at her confused. "There's two hot tubs." She explains.

"Oh Minnie Mouse of course." I say and follow her to a hot tub shaped like Minnie Mouse's head.

We both sink in slowly sitting a couple feet apart and both let out contented sighs as the warm water envelops us. For a short while we sit there silently enjoying the cooling autumn night air and the relaxing hot water and then I hear people approaching. We both look behind us to see three guys approaching, all of them pretty good looking but the one with blonde hair is much hotter than the two with dark hair.

"Good evening sexy ladies." The one with blonde hair greets us.

"This really is the happiest place on earth." Smiles on of the dark haired ones.

The uber hot blonde one gets in and sits next to me and I smile at him. The ones with dark hair sit on either side of Clare, putting the one that made the happiest place on earth remark between me and Clare.

"Hey I'm Rich," uber hottie blondie smiles at me, "that's Keith and Brian." He says pointing to the one in the middle and the one on the other side of Clare.

"Very nice to meet you," I smile licking my lips. "I'm Bianca and that's my girl Clare." I introduce us.

Rich smiles at me and I know in about three seconds we're going to be making out so I decide to see how Clare is faring. Keith and Brian are eyeing Clare or at least her chest like a piece of meat and the poor dear looks terribly uncomfortable sandwiched between them. One of them stretches his arm out behind her while they both start hitting on her. My conscience overrides my carnal lust and I know I can't leave her like that, so I reach over and pick up my phone and send a text to Drew and Owen.

**You two might want to get down to the Minnie Mouse hot tub. She's sandwiched between two guys and they're hitting on her.**

Once I hit send I put my phone down, put my arms around Rich's neck and crash my lips to his, licking his lip and finding his tongue with mine as his hands come to my waist. He's an excellent kisser and I know as soon as Drew and Owen get there to rescue Clare Rich and I will be finding a private corner. We make out for a few minutes until I hear the boys approaching, looking up to be sure it's them and seeing that it is I look back at Rich assured Clare is in good hands.

"It's getting a bit crowded don't you think?" I bait him.

He gives me a lustful smile. "I know exactly where we can go." He says pulling me out of the hot tub. I slip on my shoes and slip my phone and room key into my bikini bra cups and walk off with Rich.

**(CLARE)**

After Rich and Bianca took care of introductions Keith stretches his arm behind me lightly grazing the back of my neck. Both of them are looking at my breasts, I look over at Bianca but she's fiddling with her phone.

"That's a very nice bathing suit you're wearing. It really compliments your…body." Brian says in a very lecherous manner before licking his lips.

"Ummmm thanks." I say uncomfortably pulling my arms in to try and put some space between me and them but this only squeezes my breasts together which makes their eyes go wide and they quickly fill in the space between us.

"You do have a nice body very sexy." Keith agrees.

I look over at Bianca but she's making out with Rich. Brian puts his hand on my leg and I shove it off. Keith brushes a curl from my face and I flinch away. They keep staring at me, trying to touch me and giving me terrible pickup lines and I get more and more uncomfortable crossing my arms over my chest and looking down at my lap. I'm about ready to get out when suddenly I hear the sounds of more people getting in the hot tub and look up to see Drew and Owen getting in and I realize what Bianca was doing with her phone a few minutes ago. Bianca and Rich get out of the hot tub and disappear around the corner.

I look back at Drew and Owen who are both glaring at Brian and Keith, who don't notice because their still staring at my chest. Owen motions for me to come over and I stand up, both Brian and Keith put their hands on my waist as soon as I do but Drew and Owen take my hands and pull me to them. Much happier sandwiched between Drew and Owen now I link my arms with theirs and they both put their arms around me. Now Brian and Keith take notice of Owen and Drew and the four boys start staring each other down and Owen and Drew move closer to me leaving no space between me and them.

"I'm getting hot." I say after a couple tensely awkward moments.

"Getting hot?! You're already smokin' hot babe." Brian says as I get out of the hot tub.

"Watch your mouth or I'll break your jaw." Owen warns.

Leaving the boys to kill each other if they so choose I go to the edge of the pool and sit down. Rather than kill each other they decide to come join me. Brian and Keith reach me first sitting on either side of me again but only for a couple of seconds as Drew and Owen each take one of my arms and pull me up, put me behind the two of them and then push Brian and Keith in the pool. The three of us start laughing as Drew and Owen take my hands, we quickly grab our towels and put on our shoes and run back to the hotel. Before entering the lobby I wrap the towel around my waist but the guys merely drape there's over their shoulders.

I see every female pair of eyes in the lobby checking out Drew and Owen not that I can blame them; believe me it didn't escape my attention that they are both incredibly buff and sculpted when I saw them in the hot tub. I also notice that most of the men seem to be looking at me or at least watching my chest bounce as I walk. Apparently the guys notice to because Owen's arm comes around my shoulders and Drew's around my waist. Now I'm very used to be being sandwiched between two guys with their arms around me and I with my arms around their waists but those two guys are usually Eli and Adam and not Owen and Drew.

"Oh no!" I gasp when we're in the elevator.

"What's wrong?" They ask me in unison.

"Bianca had our room key and I don't know where she is and somehow I doubt she'll bother to look at my text this time." I whine.

"Is that all, no worries you can come into our room." Owen says.

"Thanks but I have no clothes in your room." I point out.

"So you can borrow some." Drew offers.

"Just till Bianca gets back." Owen insists.

"Okay if you're sure." I say slowly.

"We're sure." They insist together both of them linking arms with me as we exit the elevator.

Owen unlocks their door and we go in, their room is practically a mirror image of mine and Bianca's. Owen goes to the dresser and pulls out a black t-shirt and hands it to me; Drew opens a different drawer and hands me a pair of sweats with a draw string. I go into the washroom and lock the door. Taking off my wet swimsuit I drape it over the top of the shower and slip on Owen's shirt, it's enormous on me but Drew's sweats aren't any better, I pull the draw string and roll up the cuffs. I look ridiculous as their clothes are so big on me and I have no undergarments on so I feel exposed. I open the washroom door and both boys stare at me but they are both dressed again.

"I know I look ridiculous your clothes are huge on me." I say twisting up my face.

"Ridiculous is not the word I would use." Says Owen.

"Stupid, silly, absurd?" I offer taking a seat at the table.

"Hot." Drew says.

Owen snaps his fingers and points at Drew to say he agrees and now I stare at them like their crazy and then my stomach growls and I realize I didn't eat dinner.

"I'm hungry I never ate dinner." I state.

"Me either." Owen says.

"Neither did I." Drew adds.

"I don't think our dining credits are will work for room service and I'm not going into the park like this." I tell them.

"We got it." Owen assures me.

After we look at the menu and decide what we want Owen orders for us.

"Listen guys I'm sorry for running away after you both kissed me. It was just very very surprising, that either of you would want to kiss me and I didn't react well by running away. I did however enjoy kissing both of you, in case you couldn't tell by the way I kissed you back. After some advice from Bianca if you guys are actually interested then I'd like to spend time with each of you and see if there's anything between us." I finish my very long speech feeling a little stupid and wordy.

It was a speech better reserved for say Eli or K.C. but not Drew and Owen. Oh well it's been said I can't take it back now. For what feels like the longest ten seconds in history they are both silent, looking at each other and then at me and then each other again. I'm beginning to worry that neither of them really is interested and they just kissed me on a whim or a bet or something and I just made a complete fool of myself.

"Cool." They say in unison and I smile.

"I get her all day tomorrow then, you had her to yourself all day today." Drew says now entirely ignoring the fact that I'm in the room. "It's only fair."

"I didn't have her to myself all day, she ran off after the kiss and then you kissed her and then we both saw her in the hot tub." Owen points out.

"Yeah but we have that group dinner thing tomorrow night." Drew counters.

Owen kinda shrugs and nods and I shake my head and wonder how I'm going to explain to Eli and Adam that I can't explore the park with them because I promised to spend the day with Drew. They both sit on their beds and I remain at the table while Owen turns the TV on he almost puts on sports but changes it for my sake and settles for a movie. Our food arrives a short while later and they eat on their beds while I eat at the table. Shortly after finishing my salad I hear Bianca go into our room, thank god!

"That's Bianca; I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the clothes." I say hopping up but they aren't letting me get out of the room that easily.

"Goodnight Clare." Owen says getting off the bed, catching my arm and pulling me into a kiss before I have time to react.

This time I melt into his lips immediately and would have continued kissing him but not for fact that I was well aware of Drew watching us. I pull away from my kiss with Owen a smile on my face only to be pulled into a kiss with Drew. Again I instantly melt into the kiss this time, and again could have happily continued kissing him if Owen weren't watching us keenly.

"Remember I get you tomorrow." Drew grins at me and I nod.

I open the door and step into the hallway to hear the elevator ding, the doors open and everyone else steps out of the elevator looks me over and freezes.

"Sweet Dreams Clare." Drew and Owen say together and close their door.

"Uh hey guys this is isn't what it looks like." I assure them.

"So you didn't just come out of my brother's room wearing his sweats and what I'm assuming is Owen's shirt?" Adam questions me.

"And why aren't you wearing a bra?" Eli asks.

Fiona and Imogen look amused, Wesley embarrassed and K.C. somewhere between amused, astonished and curious.

"Okay it is what it looks like but I have a good reason. Bianca and I went to the hot tub and she had had the room key; she went off with this guy Rich and so I was locked out of the room. So Drew and Owen lent me some dry clothes and I hung out in their room until Bianca got back and she is now so goodnight." I explain and then start banging on our door. "BINACA LET ME IN!"

She opens the door and I go in and close and lock it behind me. "I'm guessing the looks on all their faces was due to the fact that you have on Drew and Owen's clothes?" Bianca asked.

"Yes and that they saw me come out of their room." I tell her.

"So fun night then?" She smiles.

"I'd say more like interesting but I did tell them I'll spend time with both of them and see if sparks fly." I inform her.

"Alright that's my girl." Bianca says proudly.

I laugh a little. "Yeah well Drew has decided he gets me tomorrow at least until our group dinner, so that should be interesting. I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I say and go to the washroom as my mind can't help but wander to the kisses of the evening.

**Let the competition begin!**


	4. Wednsday

**Ch.4 Wednesday**

**(BIANCA)**

The phone rang for our wakeup call and I groaned and let Clare answer.

"Mickey says get up Bianca." She chirps at me and I throw my pillow at her.

She laughs as she goes into the washroom to shower and I decide I can sleep until she gets out of the shower. What feels like a very short time later I hear the shower turn off and I groan again. Clare comes out of the washroom wrapped in a towel and starts getting clothes from the closet,

"Picking out something sexy to wear for your day with Drew?" I tease as I get up.

She scowls at me as I enter the washroom, I turn on the shower and relish the feel of the hot water as it runs over my body. Just as I step out and start drying off I hear a familiar pounding on the door followed by the yelling of Clare's name. It's Eli and Adam of course come to collect the female misfit. Opting for skinny jeans and a pink top I blow dry and mousse my curls, make up, jewelry, sneakers and I'm finally ready; just as I open my door I see Drew and Owen come out of their room and look into ours.

"Sorry boys you're too late the other misfits came and got her first." I tell them as the door closes behind me.

They both grimace just slightly but I link arms with them and we go down to breakfast. Fiona and Imogen are in one corner being all cutsey. Clare as per usual is in between Adam and Eli as they eat and talk, much to the disappointment of Drew and Owen. I sigh, roll my eyes and go sit by K.C. We finish breakfast and Jason comes to get us and we start walking to the conference rooms where we'll be talking to primary school children. Adam, Wesley and Fiona get paired which they seem fairly happy about; Owen is grouped with Eli and Imogen he doesn't seem too happy about this. I get paired with Drew and Clare with K.C. and yes the fact that we both got paired with our exes doesn't escape me but it will make it easier for us to meet up when we're done. As it happens the four of us finish at the same time, Drew immediately moves next to Clare and Jason escorts us to the control room for haunted mansion where an Imagineer starts telling us all about the computer systems that run the rides. Going behind the scenes is actually pretty cool. When we're just finishing our tour we wave to the others on our way out.

"I'm starved." K.C. says.

"Café Orleans is right there." Clare points as Drew puts his arm around her.

"That…works." K.C. says slowly as he takes in the sight of Drew with his arm around Clare.

We order and sit down with our food, Drew moves his chair closer to Clare and K.C. gives them another curious look. Clare ordered some green concoction with a cherry in it; she explains it's a mint julep sans the alcohol which sounds grievously awful to me. Drew on the other hand decides he want to try the drink and takes it from Clare with a grin. I'm not entirely sure he likes the drink but he does like watching Clare eating the cherry when he sets the cup back down.

"So where to?" K.C. inquires when we're all finished eating.

"I haven't seen Toontown yet and if we catch the train there it'll take us straight to the entrance." Clare says.

"Toontown it is then." Drew smiles offering her his arm.

We walk the short distance to the train stop to wait for the next train. Drew leans against the railing and wraps Clare in his arms and I catch her smile.

K.C. turns to me and leans in. "Are they dating?" He whispers in my ear.

Seeing no need at all to whisper I reply in a normal voice. "Drew and Owen have both decided they like her and she agreed to spend time getting to know them better to see if she has chemistry with one or possibly both of them I guess. Well Owen got her to himself yesterday so they decided Drew got her today." I educate him.

K.C. looks somewhere between flabbergasted and curious but he doesn't say anything as the train pulls up. We all scoot into one of the benches that face the side of the train so we have a better view. Either competing or deciding he wants to be physical too K.C. puts his arm around me as Drew does Clare once we're all seated. After a couple minutes the train starts going and we enter a tunnel.

"Last time I was on a train with you two and we went through a tunnel you guys we're making out when we came back out to the light." Clare comments as we go through Splash Mountain.

"If we start making out this time you have my permission to pull us off the train." I tell her.

Clare giggles and I can see It's a Small World approaching so I know we must be getting close to our stop. The train announces the stop for Toontown and Fantasyland and when it finally stops the four of us get off. K.C. has taken my hand and Drew has taken Clare's. Down the ramp under the bridge and I'm in a cartoon. Actually its impressive the detail and the whole feel of the place, it is pretty small but you really feel as if you just stepped into Mickey's world and even cynical me has to smile.

"So what first?" Drew asks.

"There's only a couple of rides. Let's go on Roger Rabbit since its right there." Clare says pointing.

The line is very short and we walk right on, K.C. and I get in first and Drew and Clare take the car behind us. K.C. and I spin the wheel rapidly, competing a bit for who can spin it the fastest.

From behind us I hear Clare. "Drew stop spinning so much I just ate." She insists, he laughs but apologizes.

After Roger Rabbit Clare insists on getting her picture with Mickey Mouse so we all get in line at his house. Once again the attention to detail is impressive even to me; most of the house is even interactive, I sit in his chair and open his fridge. When we get to Mickey he's dressed in a tuxedo, K.C. and I get one side of Mickey and Clare and Drew on the other. I put one arm around K.C. and one around Mickey and Drew is holding Clare in his arms.

"Okay everyone look in the camera and ready one two three, say Mickey!" Instructs the cast member taking the picture.

K.C. and I say Mickey but Drew takes Clare and dips her a little bit in front of Mickey and kisses her. Our picture, that Drew buys, is me and K.C. with half shocked, half amused faces, Mickey with his hand up to his mouth and Drew holding Clare in a dip like they just did the tango and kissing her while she looks surprised. Even the cast members are somewhere between amused and surprised and Clare is giggling when they finally straighten. They walk out hand and hand and both are smiling.

"So what now?" K.C. asks.

"It's A Small World." Clare says.

"But that song will get stuck in my head all day." Drew whines.

"Then I'll distract you." Clare says and then turns to Drew, putting her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his, as she pulls away she bites his lip tugging it just a bit.

"Anything you want beautiful." Drew says after a minute to recover from the kiss.

"What if the song gets stuck in my head?" I complain as we get in line.

"K.C. can distract you." Clare says and we both laugh.

It only takes a couple minutes for us to get on a boat and the four of us take up the whole back row. As soon as we're in the dark ride K.C. turns to me and we start making out, I open my eyes to look at Drew and Clare and they are also making out. Neither of us stop until the boat emerges into the sun again and we all get off smiling. We go into the little store and Clare is distracted by something or other and Drew pulls me aside.

"Not that I don't like you and K.C. but Owen got her to himself yesterday and in a few hours we have to meet you all for dinner." Drew complains.

"Fine we'll leave you two alone." I tell him and then go over to K.C. "Hey lets go ride Big Thunder Mountain and maybe make out on Pirates of the Caribbean." I say pulling him away by the shirt.

**(CLARE)**

I watch Bianca and K.C. walk out of the store and look around for Drew but he finds me first, coming up behind me and putting his arms around me.

"Finally we're alone so where to now?" Drew asks.

"How about Finding Nemo submarines, it isn't far." I suggest.

"As you wish." He says removing his arms from me before taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

We walk over and get in line, the line is fairly long but Drew doesn't seem to mind as he just takes me in his arms again.

"You know this isn't entirely fair, I did spend the day with Owen yesterday but he didn't hold me, or kiss me." I point out.

"He didn't know it was okay and it's his loss, besides if I know Owen he'll make up for it." Drew shrugs.

I laugh but lean into Drew, I have to admit it feels rather good being in his muscled arms against his chiseled chest. "Okay so let me ask you something?" I request.

"What?" He questions.

"You and Owen are good friends and presumably you both like me which is why you both kissed me. Assuming I decide to actually get into a relationship with one of you, you're not going fight are you?" I ask.

"No I mean I won't get angry if you choose him but I also don't plan on losing to him." Drew asserts.

After twenty minutes we get on the submarine, it's dark and narrow inside and we're sitting in the middle on the left side, as soon as Drew sits down his arms go around me. The ride is amazing Nemo, animated Nemo not an audio-animatronic is swimming in the water. Real fish are swimming along with animated characters as we go through the movie. It was awesome I don't know how they did it but I love it.

"Autopia!" I demand when we get off of Nemo.

Drew smiles and takes my hand and we get in line, it only takes about five minutes to get through the line and I make Drew go in his own car. I get a red one and he gets a blue one and as he's behind me he takes every opportunity to bump my car.

"Lead the way." Drew says when we get off Autopia.

Avoiding the roller coaster I take his hand and we get in line for Star Tours. After Star Tours we go on Buzz Lightyear and then I lead him to Fantasyland going past the wishing well where I pause.

"You know this is where Owen kissed me yesterday." I tell him with a flirty smile.

"Well then…" he says raising his eyebrows a bit and giving me a slightly lustful look.

Then he puts his hands behind my back and I circle my arms around his neck and he crashes our lips together. I open my mouth and slowly slide my tongue out, his finds mine and they dance and stroke each other. We remain kissing for a couple of minutes but as it's still daytime and there are lots of children I break away.

"Come on we're going on Peter Pan." I tell him.

He just smiles and takes my hand and we get in line, since I know Drew likes me and we can kiss and cuddle it makes today a lot more comfortable. I hope I'm this comfortable with Owen when I get some time alone with him again. When we get our pirate ship Drew puts his arm around my shoulders, I snuggle up to him and I enjoy the romanticism of the ride a lot more this time around. Deciding I didn't want to do Fantasyland with Drew since I went through it yesterday with Owen, I take Drew to Adventureland. We went on jungle Cruise there was no line we walked right on, our tour guide flirted with me and Drew looked angry and put his arm around me. The tour guide was hilarious we laughed the whole way, when we got off we got in line for Indiana Jones. The line was pretty long my feet were getting tired and Drew is leaning on the railing so I leaned against him and he put his arms around me.

Suddenly something occurred to me. "How do you think Adam is going to react?"

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I mean he's your brother but he's my best friend I'm just not sure if he'll be okay with us." I explain.

"I doubt he'll have a problem with it. He's never cared about the girls I dated before." Drew's tells me.

"Yes but none of them were his best friend." I counter.

"Adam has no say in who I date." Drew shrugs.

"Drew," I admonish, "if Adam isn't okay with this then I can't be either, he's my best friend and no offense but I barely know you."

Drew arms tighten around me and he grumbles. "Fine we'll talk to him at dinner."

I turned around and kiss him softly. "Thank you Drew."

He smiles and kisses me again. It takes 40 minutes for us to get on the ride; we are in the last row. We get whipped around a lot more being in the back and I kept hitting Drew, he didn't seem to mind though. Next we went on Pirate's again, we were sat in the back and just like small world we made out almost the whole ride, except for going down the hills.

"Is Owen going to be this physical next time I'm with him?" I asked when we get off the ride.

"Probably, why is it bothering you?" Drew questions.

"No I didn't say that, it's just that yesterday he wasn't physical at all until he kissed me." I tell him.

"Like I said before he didn't know it was okay. If you don't like all the kissing and touching you can tell me." Drew assures me.

"No I don't mind it at all I was just curious." I tell him before kissing him again.

"Where to now?" He asks me.

"Haunted Mansion and then Winnie the Pooh." I say taking his hand and interlacing our fingers.

"As you wish." He smiles as we start walking.

By the time we get off Winnie the Pooh it's time to start heading for California Adventure for dinner at Carthay Circle. So Drew puts his arm around me and we start walking for the exits. We get our hands stamped on our way out waiting in line to get in to California Adventure we see Owen. He smiles and waves us to him and puts his arm around me when we get there and now I'm sure he will be just a physical as Drew, alone or not. We go through the entrance and straight to the restaurant, we tell them we're there from DeGrassi and we are shown to a table upstairs. Bianca and K.C. are there they smile at us but K.C. gives us a look because Drew and Owen both have an arm around me.

"Clare why don't you sit with us." Bianca says patting the seat next to her on the end.

I sit down and Drew and Owen sit across from me just as we are joined by Wesley, Eli and Adam.

"Where's Imogen and Fiona?" K.C. inquiries.

"They decided to eat in their room." Eli informs us.

Adam and Eli sit next to Drew and Wesley sits next to K.C. as the waiter brings our menus. We all ordered drinks and Adam orders the house biscuits as an appetizer.

"Where were you all day?" Eli asks me.

"I was exploring the park just like you." I tell him.

"We couldn't find you and you never answered your phone." Adam scolds.

"The park is very loud and I didn't hear my phone. Don't worry I wasn't alone I spent the day with Drew." I inform them.

Adam looks a little shocked. "You spent all day with my brother and you didn't kill each other?" He asks dubiously.

"Quite the opposite actually." I say and smile at Drew.

Adam and Eli are looking at me curiously but don't say anything as our biscuits have come to the table with our drinks. I take a biscuit, they are bacon jalapeno cheddar biscuits with apricot butter, I cut it open and spread on some butter and take a bite. It's like heaven in my mouth all the flavors meld together so well. My eyes go half lidded and I sink down in my chair just a little.

"Are they good?" Bianca asks me.

"MMmmmmm oh my God, so very good. Almost orgasmic!" I tell her and all the guys look at me.

I take another bite and swallow in ecstasy with a satisfied moan. Drew, Owen and Eli are giving me a peculiar look and Bianca is laughing too hard to eat.

"Ignore them they're all having little fantasies of you doing something else." Bianca says between hysterical laughter.

"Oh you guys! Do guys ever think of anything besides sex?!" I scold kicking Owen and Drew under the table but I can't reach Eli. "Adam will you smack Eli for me please?" I request crossing my arms over my chest. Adam is laughing a little too but he does smack Eli's arm for me pretty hard. "Thank you." I say.

When Bianca finally stops laughing she grabs a biscuit for herself. "Oh my god!" She exclaims grabbing my arm. "Clare you are right these things are fucking orgasmic!" She says.

The biscuits quickly vanish but our food comes out soon afterward and my salad is amazing we get dessert and when we're almost done Jason suddenly appears at our table.

"You'll all be viewing World of Color tonight so as soon as you're done I'll take you to the viewing area." Jason informs us.

We finish our dessert and follow Jason to a roped off spot at the World of Color viewing area. We all sit down on a cement step to wait for the show to begin. Have you any idea how uncomfortable sitting on a cement step for more than a few minutes is? Bianca seems to agree with my silent discomfort as she soon moves herself into K.C.'s lap.

"Clare you don't have to sit on the step you have at three laps from which to choose just sit in one." Bianca prods.

"Wait three?" Eli questions.

"Oh yeah Drew and Owen have the hots for your ex and she's agreed to give them both a chance." Bianca informs him.

"Whoa wait a minute when did you decide you like my best friend?" Adam questions his brother.

"I don't know." Drew shrugs.

"Does it bother you Adam?" I ask standing up as I simply can't stand to sit any longer.

"I guess not." Adam says slowly. "It's kinda weird…but fine I guess."

"So what does it mean you're giving them both a chance?" Eli inquires pulling me into his lap.

"I spent all day with Owen yesterday, although it was before I had decided to give them both a chance so I'm not sure that was fair. Anyway I spent all day with Drew today, well mostly. The point is to spend time with both of them to see if there's anything there. Actually given the day I had with Drew I think Owen gets another day with me." I explain.

"Fine then I get a day too." Eli commands.

"Excuse me?" I question.

"I'm throwing my hat in the ring so to speak, I want a day with you to myself to see if we still have that spark." Eli says.

"Okay sure, you can have tomorrow and Owen you get me Friday again I guess." I say.

"_God that sounds weird Eli gets me tomorrow and Owen gets me on Friday. And when did Eli decide he wants to get back together? He better not be doing this just because Drew and Owen have shown an interest."_

"Sounds good." Owen says.

"Works for me." Eli replies.

Then the music starts and everyone stands up so we do as well and a few minutes later the show starts with sheets of water shooting up and animated characters projected on them. It's amazing, so beautiful, just one problem I'm fairly short and I'm having trouble seeing over the people in front of me. Next thing I know there are two hands on my waist and I'm lifted like a foot in the air and now I can see.

"Better?" Owen asks.

"Much, thanks." I smile.

"No problem." He says kissing my cheek.

He readjusts me so that his arm is under my butt and I put my arms around his neck for support. The show is amazing and Owen holds me up the whole time, which is fairly impressive. I'm not exactly heavy but the show was about twenty minutes long which is a long time to hold someone with one arm. Owen puts me down and the group of us exit the viewing area and end up near the entrance to Little Mermaid.

"So what should we do now?" Wes asks.

"Soarin' Over California?" K.C. suggests.

"Sure." Owen says putting his arm around me and pulling me to him.

"Sounds good." Eli agrees pulling me from Owen's arm and into his arms.

"Let's go." Drew nods pulling me away from Eli and putting his arm around me.

"Great so Soarin' it is just uh one thing." Adam says pulling me away from Drew. "You three stop pulling at Clare." Adam tells them, he puts his arm around my shoulders loosely like he always does and we start walking toward the ride.

"Thanks Adam." I say in a relived but low voice.

"No problem I saw the look on your face." Adam smiles.

Bianca and K.C. are walking next to us and I hear the other guys walking behind us. After Soarin' we all go on Tower of Terror and I sit between Eli and Adam, then we walk through A Bugs Land and watch It's Tough to be a Bug. Then everybody but Wesley and I go on California Screamin' while Wes and me get in line for Toy Story Midway Mania. They join us in line just as we're about to get on and I share a car with Wes. After we get off the others convince Wes and I to go on the Mickey's Fun Wheel again. As there's eight of us we decide it's best to split into two groups.

"Clare will ride with Eli, Drew, Owen and Adam to keep you three from fighting." Bianca announces.

"This whole thing is entertaining to you isn't it?" I whisper to her.

"Oh extremely." She laughs. "You'll be fine I sent Adam with you."

"Yeah thanks for that." I reply.

Wes, Bianca and K.C. get on first, and then me and the rest of the boys. I sit down on the side that faces backwards and Eli, Drew and Owen all try to sit next to me just as I knew they would so I hop up and sit next to Adam who is laughing. The cast member closes the door and tells us to remain seated. I spread out on the seat so none of them can sit next to me, using Adam's arm to rest on. Of course I still scream my head off every time our car swings but since I can hear Wes doing the same thing in the car ahead of us I don't feel so bad.

"Alright I'm off to Downtown Disney I hear they have some good places to dance." Bianca tells us when we get off the ride.

"Actually I'd like to explore Downtown Disney myself." I comment.

"Then Downtown Disney it is." Drew says offering me his arm and Owen quickly offers me an arm as well. I shrug and link arms with both of them.

"I think I'll go back to the room, I'm pretty tired." Wesley says.

"I'm going with Clare." Eli says.

"Yeah didn't see that coming." Adam says sardonically and I hear Eli smack him. "I'm going too but mostly to make sure the three of you don't hurt her, or kill each other." Adam adds.

"I'll go to Downtown Disney with you guys mostly for the same reason Adam is." K.C. laughs.

Since Wes has to walk through Downtown Disney to get back to the hotel the eight of exit California Adventure together and walk as a group. Aside from a couple tiny kiosks and La Brea Bakery, the first thing I see is World of Disney and something occurs to me.

"I'm gonna go buy something that says Disneyland on it. I haven't bought anything yet." I say walking to the entrance of the oversized Disney Store.

Eli, Drew and Owen follow me in but thankfully so do Adam and K.C.

"See you guys tomorrow." Wesley waves.

"I'm off to find some trouble see you lot tomorrow." Bianca calls to us and she starts walking away.

"Hey you better come back to the room tonight." I call after Bianca.

She just turns around and gives me a mischievous smile, turns again and disappears into the crowd. The six of us enter the store and I take K.C.'s arm.

"Help me pick something out K.C." I request pulling him further into the store quickly and turning a corner, we end up in ladies pajamas and I start laughing. "Maybe not from this section though."

K.C. turns, using his height to his advantage and looks over the heads of most of the other people in the store. "Let's go this way," he says pulling my arm in the other direction, "I see bags and jewelry and stuff." He says. We walk over and I release his arm and start looking at purses but K.C. puts his hand on my shoulder so I'll look at him. "You okay?" He asks.

"Fine I'm just…not used to getting quite so much attention and honestly I'm still processing the fact that Owen and Drew like me. It's still…a little weird to me." I admit.

"Yeah I didn't exactly see that one coming either." K.C. laughs.

K.C. walks all the way through the store with me, finally I buy a pair of Mickey Mouse earrings they're my birthstone in the shape of his head. I also get 2 charms bracelets, one for Alli and one for Jenna. It isn't until after I purchase them that I realize I didn't get anything that actually says Disneyland.

"Nothing I bought says Disneyland." I frown when K.C. and I exit the shop to wait for the rest of the group.

"You wanna go back in?" He asks.

"No I can pick up something in the park or even at the hotel, let's go sit by the fountain to wait for them." I say.

We sit down and a minute later are joined by Drew and Owen. To my surprise they both have bags in their hands.

"What did you two buy?" I inquire as K.C. moves over so they can both sit down next to me.

"I bought a shirt for Tristan." Owen says.

"I got tea and cookies for my Mom and I got a shirt with Goofy on it." Drew tells us.

A minute later Eli and Adam come out and they both have bags too.

"I guess I'm the only one that didn't buy anything." K.C. comments.

"What did you two get?" I ask as we stand up and start walking.

"Jack Skellington shirt." Eli says.

"A beanie with Mickey's head on the front and Disneyland on the back." Adam tells us.

I tell them what I bought, of course K.C. knows already, then I smell fudge from Marceline's Confectionary.

"Ooooh I want more fudge!" I exclaim walking a little faster.

"Yeah that fudge was awesome." Adam agrees.

We all go into the store and we all buy fudge, this time I get strawberry cheesecake. We spend another hour walking through Downtown Disney and exploring the shops before we start getting tired. We walk back to the hotel slowly, taking the long way round through the grounds.

"Goodnight all." I yawn when the elevator reaches the seventh floor.

"Night Clare, see you all tomorrow." K.C. waves as he unlocks his door and goes in.

"See you guys in the morning." Adam says hugging me and pulling Eli in the room with him as he unlocks the door.

I smile at Drew and Owen and turn to go into the room but they both grab me. Owen releases me first and lets Drew kiss me softly and then Owen takes me from Drew and does the same. I bite my lip and unlock my door going in, I quickly get ready for bed, I slip under the covers falling asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow and I stay that way until a few hours later when I'm woken up by Bianca coming in the room.

"Sorry." She apologizes, locking the door again.

I look at the clock on the nightstand. "It's after three; you know we have to be up in four hours right?" I say half awake.

"Jack was worth the lack of sleep." She says impishly with a satisfied smile.

She goes into the washroom to get ready for bed, I shake my head, yawn and go back to sleep.

**And then there were three!**

**So as I said in my authors notes in the first chapter this is written between stories when I can't sleep and I will upload the last three chapter for the last three days whenever I finish them.**


	5. Thursday

**Yes I know I said I was going to upload the last three chapters together but I got so many requests for an update that I decided to finish chapter 5 and get it up for you so enjoy.**

**And yes I know that Cars Land is already open but for this story it isn't.**

**Ch. 5 Thursday**

**(CLARE)**

Our wakeup call this morning was from Donald, I put it on speaker so he could yell at Bianca to wake up too considering she didn't get in until three. She laughed and threw a pillow at me for waking her.

"Wake me up when you're done showering and you better hurry because if either set of boys comes to collect you I will let them in." She warns.

Knowing she would actually follow through on this threat I leap of bed, grab some clothes and took a very quick shower. When I came out of the washroom fully dressed and ready for the day Bianca had fallen asleep again.

"Time to get up, come on the showers free." I said shaking her gently.

"Ughhh go away." She groaned.

"B get up! Don't make me go get Drew and Owen to drag you out of bed; you know they'll do it if I ask them too." I threatened as I pulled at her arm.

"Pfft, they'll just get distracted by you. They won't care that I'm in bed still." She countered.

"Then I'll get K.C. in here to get you out of bed." I tell her.

"He'll just get in bed with me." She argued.

"Then I'm going to pour water on you." I threaten.

"Alright alright I'm getting up." She groaned.

She got up slowly and sort of half stumbled to the washroom, but I did hear the shower come on so when Eli and Adam came pounding at the door for me I figured it was safe to leave her. This morning we were the first ones down to breakfast, followed shortly by Fiona and Imogen. Owen and Drew came down a minute later they both scowl when they see me sitting with Eli and Adam again but they go sit with K.C. who is kinda laughing and Fiona and Imogen give them all a funny look. Bianca was the last one down to breakfast and the first thing she got was coffee, she still looked a bit tired but not as haggard as she did when I first woke her up.

"Just remember you're mine today." Eli reminds me as we're eating.

"This isn't fair! Eli has an unfair advantage and she always comes to breakfast with them every morning." Owen gripes.

"Why don't you two get up earlier and beat them to our room to collect her in the morning?" Bianca suggest with a yawn.

"Uh what's going on?" Fiona asks looking between Owen and Drew who are both pouting slightly and me and Eli.

Imogen is doing the same and I realize they don't yet as they didn't attend dinner with us last night or anything after that. I can see the smug look on Eli's face out of the corner of my eye, Adam is laughing a little as is K.C. and Bianca, Wes just looks a bit uncomfortable.

"Apparently my brother and Owen have both decided they like Clare, so she agreed to give them both a chance by spending a day alone with them. Eli decided last night he was going to compete for the fair maiden as well so he gets her today. Drew had her yesterday and Owen gets her Friday." Adam explains.

Fiona and Imogen both look a little shocked, a little amused and a little curious, open their mouths as if to talk and then shut them again and we all finish eating. Today I was partnered with Bianca and Adam for our talk which was fine with me. Adam and I did most of the talking; Bianca sort of sat back and tried to look awake but whatever. Eli was paired with Fiona which they were both happy about as they both work well together. After our talk we were taken to an Imagineer, Eli and Fiona had apparently finished before us and were waiting with the Imagineer.

Eli came and put his arm around my shoulders and I heard slight snickering from the other three. Our Imagineer whose name was Joe, took us to California Adventure and into Cars Land which was near completion, he was showing us how everything in the park goes from idea, to concept drawing to model to being built in the park. Bianca was actually mostly awake at this point, or maybe it was the hot guys working on building Cars Land that perked her up. Like everything Disney does the attention to detail was amazing! You literally step into Radiator Springs; Luigi's, Flo's the Cozy Cone it was all there. It was really interesting to see how it went from concept to reality and at the end of our tour we got to ride the Radiator Spring Racers which was lots of fun. When we got off we saw the others entering with another Imagineer.

"You two better go if you're going to keep her for the day." Adam said.

"Shall we?" Eli smirked offering me his arm.

I took his arm and we walked out of the walled off Cars Land and back into California Adventure, I caught Drew and Owen glaring at us as we exited. I found it funny that they didn't seem to mind competing with each other but they didn't like competing with Eli.

"Why don't we get some lunch first?" Eli suggests.

"Sounds good I'm starving." I nod.

We were right near the Wine Country Trattoria so that's where we went.

"So how was your day with Drew yesterday?" Eli inquired after we ordered.

"Uh uh, you get a day with me all to yourself but I'm not going to talk about either Drew or Owen with you. That wouldn't be fair and I didn't talk about you with them." I tell him firmly.

"Okay you're right, today's about me and you. Besides I already know you better than they do which does sort of give me the advantage." He smirks and I shake my head.

**(BIANCA)**

Seeing the others come in Eli whisked Clare away for their day together, it doesn't escape my attention that Drew and Owen are glaring at them as they leave. We're done with our tour but Adam suddenly starts asking the Imagineer a bunch of questions, I have the distinct feeling he's keeping an eye on Drew and Owen for Eli. Fi wants to wait for Imogen so I stick around too. As soon as the others get off Radiator Spring Racers Adam stops asking the Imagineer questions and Imogen skips over to Fiona.

"So Bro where were Eli and Clare headed?" Drew questions Adam putting his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"Sorry Drew I promised not to say anything." Adam replies.

"You both got a day with her let Eli have his day." I say.

"I barely got a day, more like a few hours, you and K.C. were with us all morning and then we had to meet you guys for dinner." Gripes Drew.

"And she didn't know I liked her and hadn't agreed to spend time with me, it was nothing like her day with Drew." Owen grouses.

"Geez you two are whiny. Didn't Clare say you get another day with her Owen?" I point out and he nods. "And Drew if you want more time alone with Clare figure out a way to get it. I doubt that if you tell Clare you want to spend more time with her she's going to say no." I tell him.

He sort of shrugs and nods, Adam's sort of snickering, Fiona and Imogen are lost in new love land and K.C. and Wesley are talking about where to eat lunch and when my stomach growls I decide lunch is what we need.

"So where are we eating lunch?" I inquire.

"Wesley wants to eat at Ariel's Grotto I think he wants to get his picture with the hot chicks that play the princesses." K.C. laughed.

"K.C.!" Wesley squeaked turning red.

"Ooh I want get pictures with Disney Princesses let's go." Imogen squealed grabbing Fiona's hand skipping off to the gate.

K.C. patted Wes on the back as the poor boy was bright red and they followed Imogen and Fiona. Adam and I grabbed Owen and Drew by the arms and dragged them with us, mostly to keep them from going to find Eli and Clare. Ariel's Grotto wasn't too far from us and it wasn't the lunch rush so the restaurant was nice and empty. The restaurant is downstairs and sits right on the lake that World of Color is on so it's really quite pretty and we got a big table right by the window. I sat between K.C. and Owen, Drew was on his other side, then Adam, Fiona, Imogen and Wes on the other side of K.C. Our waitress came and explained the menu to us and we began looking it over.

"After this we should go on the fun wheel." I commented as I could see the ride from the window. Everyone else agreed, except for Wesley who went from red to green. "You can play at the arcade Wes." I told him and he nodded.

The waitress came and took our order and we began discussing what we wanted to do for the rest of the day. Fiona and Imogen said they wanted to watch Fantasmic and Wes said we'd need to go get a spot early.

"We can stake out a spot and take shifts, 2 of us can sit and save everyone's seats and the others can go on rides." Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Fiona nodded.

"Should we call Clare…and Eli and see if they want to come?" Drew inquired; I noted the hesitation of including Eli.

"Actually," Adam spoke and everyone looked at him, "they'll already be there they just won't be sitting with us."

"Hold it, Wesley when is Fantasmic?" Owen asked.

"The first showing is at nine." Wes informed him.

"That's not fair my day with Clare ended when we had to meet you guys for dinner." Drew gripes.

"You could have whisked her away after World of Color." Adam points out and Drew glares at him.

"Eli already dated her and knows her better and now he's getting help from your brother!" Owen complains.

"I'm not helping him; I'm staying out of it aside from keeping the three of you from hurting Clare or each other. I only know they're going to be there because I heard Eli on the phone with Jason this morning making arrangements for dinner and reserved seating for Fantasmic which comes with dessert." Adam informed them.

"Eli's just smarter than the two of you." I laugh earning me a glare from Drew and Owen.

"Where is he taking her to dinner?" Drew interrogates his brother.

"Blue Bayou." Says Adam.

"That was a good choice it's the most romantic restaurant in Disneyland." Wesley comments.

"If we're all going to be at Fantasmic just take her from Eli after the show." K.C. suggests.

"You're making the poor girl sound like a sweater or something." Fiona remarks.

"You know what I mean, ask her to spend the rest of the night with you since Eli got her for so long." K.C. corrects himself.

"She just better return to her hotel room when you guys get back to the hotel." Adam insists earning him a smack on his arm from his brother and a dirty look from Owen.

Our food comes and out comes Ariel, Mulan, Snow White, Jasmine and Sleeping Beauty. As there's only us and six families in the restaurant right now the princesses each go to a table to start making rounds. Jasmine comes to our table and straight Wesley whose cheeks immediately go pink. I'm so amused at watching Wesley be flustered that I almost don't hear Owen and Drew's very quiet exchange.

"I bet Clare would look super hot in that." Owen says.

"Dude Clare would look so sexy in that." Drew agrees.

"Do they sell those here for adults I'll buy her one." Owen remarks.

I reach over and smack them both upside the head. "If you two don't knock it off and get the picture of Clare dressed like Princess Jasmine out of your heads then I'm telling her how vile you both are being." I snap at them but keep my voice low so the others don't hear.

They both give me a sheepish and apologetic look as Jasmine comes over and K.C. snaps a picture of them with her.

"And sending that to Clare." K.C. smiles, getting a glare from Owen and Drew.

**(CLARE)**

"It's pretty hot out you want to go back to the hotel and go for a swim?" Eli suggests as we leave the restaurant.

"Sounds great just one problem, my suit is still in Drew and Owen's room." I tell him.

Eli grimaces. "And if you call them and ask one of them to unlock the room for you they're sure to butt it on our day." He gripes.

"Maybe I don't have to call them." I tell Eli and pull out my phone calling Bianca and noting I have a picture message from K.C. "Hey I need a favor." I tell her when she answers.

"What's up?" She asks and I can hear Owen, Drew and the others in the background, they seem to be eating.

"Eli and I were going to go swimming but my suit is still in Owen and Drew's room and if I ask one of them to come open the room for me…" I tell her and she interrupts me.

"I got it, where are you?" She asks.

"We just left the Wine Country Trattoria." I tell her.

"Be there in a few." She says and hangs up.

"She said she'd be here in a few." I inform Eli.

Having no idea where she's coming from we start looking around in all directions. A couple minutes later we hear a whistle and look over toward the lake to see Bianca.

"Here ya go, it's Owen's key just leave it in the room and they can use Drew's to get in." She smiles at us.

"Thanks Bianca but how did you get Owen's key and how'd you get here so fast?" I inquire.

"We were eating at Ariel's Grotto and I told Owen to give me his key. You two better go before they figure out I came to meet you." Bianca smiles and turns around to go back to the restaurant.

"Thanks Bianca." I thank her again.

Eli puts his arm around me and we walk back to the hotel. Using Owen's key I open the door to their room but make Eli wait in the hall. I grab my swimsuit hanging in the washroom and leave Owen's room key on the table and close their door behind me.

"I'll go change and meet you in the hall in a few minutes." Eli says.

I smile and go into my room to change; I look at the picture message from K.C. and it's Owen and Drew with Princess Jasmine in between them and I smile mostly at the looks they have on their faces, somewhere between embarrassment and pleasure. Once I have my swimsuit on I slip my sandals on and grab a towel wrapping it around my waist and go out to the hallway where Eli is waiting. He looks me over, gives me one of his smirks and then pecks my lips softly. Taking my hand and interlacing our fingers we go the elevator and down to the pool. It's a pretty warm day but the pool isn't very busy, there's a couple families and a few older kids and teenagers. Setting our towels on two chairs and slipping off our shoes we walk to the pool and go into the water via the stairs. For a while we swim close and splash around and then I hear my name.

"Clare you came to swim with us how nice." It was Brian one of the guys that got in the hot tub with me and Bianca the other night and Keith is with him.

I turn around with a sigh and a roll of my eyes and Eli's arm comes around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Might I say that bikini looks even better on you in the daylight?" Keith says in a skeezy tone.

"No you may not!" Eli snaps.

Brain and Keith jump in the pool and swim over to us.

"Who's this punk?" Brian questions giving Eli a glare as he sizes him up.

"Who the hell are you?" Eli shouts back.

"They came to the hot tub the other night when Bianca and I were in it and Owen and Drew pushed you two in the pool." I retort.

"Well I don't see them here now." Keith says stepping a little closer.

Eli moves forward a little and I put my hand on his chest and push him back.

"No I'm spending the day with Eli today come on Eli I think I've had enough of swimming." I tell him grabbing his arm and turning to go back to the stairs but Eli stands firm. I put my arm around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. "Let's get dressed and go back to the park." I insist.

Finally he relaxes, turns with me and we start walking to the stairs.

"Aw come on Clare stay in the pool we want to watch you in your sexy swimsuit." Brian calls.

Eli stiffens again but I pull him along. "Forget them Eli this day is supposed to be for us don't let them ruin it." I insist.

"Apologies Blue Eyes." Eli says.

We get out of the pool retrieve our towels, wrap them around ourselves, slip on our shoes and go back to our rooms.

**(BIANCA)**

"Time for the Fun Wheel!" Imogen says when we leave Ariel's Grotto.

"Oh not that thing again." Wesley says looking a little green.

"Adam told you to wait in the arcade," I tell him, "or I could kiss you again to get you on."

"I'll wait in the arcade." Wes kind of squeaks.

I laugh put my arm around K.C. and we start walking to the Fun Wheel.

"Let's go on the roller coaster first." Drew says when we reach it.

"Wes will you get in line for Toy Story for us while we go on California Screamin' and the Fun Wheel?" Adam requests.

"Yeah sure." Wesley nods.

We get in line for California Screamin' behind a couple a few years older than us who are trying really hard to suck each other's faces off. Considering this is Disneyland I find it very inappropriate. Actually it would be pretty gross anywhere public, hey I'm all for kissing and more but they are really going at it like grossly, like trying to give each other tonsillectomy's with their tongues and it just looks wrong. Despite how wrong it looks all the guys in our group are watching it like a car wreck on the side of the highway.

"I miss Clare." Drew grouses and Adam smacks hard on the arm. "Ow what was that for?" Drew asks.

"You barely know her you can't miss her!" Adam states.

"We spent all day together yesterday and spent a lot of it kissing, seeing them makes me miss her." Drew counters. Now Adam smacks him hard upside the head. "OW! Adam quit it!" Drew whines.

"You better not have kissed my best friend like that." Adam says glowering at his brother.

"I didn't kiss her like that, come on Adam I'm better than that. I was good to her." Drew assures his brother.

Adam softens his face a little and looks at Owen. "And you?" He questions.

"I was good to her too and when I had her to myself for the day it was only as friends." Owen reminds him.

"Fine just be good to her tomorrow." Adam instructs the much taller bigger boy who has thrown him into a door before.

Owen puts up his hands. "I promise I will treat her with nothing but dignity and respect, I really like the girl Adam I'm not going to be an ass I promise."

"Okay then." Adam nods, relaxing and smiling again as we leave the line to get on the ride.

After we get of the roller coaster we get straight in line for the Fun Wheel, waving to Wes who's holding our place in line for Toy Story.

"There's seven of us and only six can fit in a car. I'm riding with Fiones so we can kiss at the top." Imogen says in a sort of squeal.

"K.C. and I will ride with you because if Owen and Drew go they'll either get turned on by you kissing or gripe that they want to be kissing Clare. K.C. and I will just make out and won't bother you." I tell them.

"Sounds good to me," K.C. smiles, his arm going around my waist.

"You two can't go alone though I don't trust you to not just take off and go looking for Clare. Or start plotting something else." I say turning to Owen and Drew.

"I'll go with them; they won't leave, talk about kissing Clare or plot anything with me there." Adam comments giving his brother and Owen the same look; it was a look that said try talking about my best friend the wrong way and I will hurt you.

Even though both Drew and Owen are bigger and stronger than Adam and could both beat him up; not hat Drew would ever hurt his brother and neither would Owen anymore, they both looked afraid of Adam.

**(CLARE)**

"Should we go on Buzz Lightyear next?" I inquire.

"Actually we have dinner reservations at six so we should go." Eli says looking at his watch and taking my hand.

"You made dinner reservations? Where?" I ask as we start heading out of Tomorrowland.

"Blue Bayou." Eli smirks.

I smile and we walk over to New Orleans Square and the entrance of Blue Bayou. Eli tells the host he has reservations and we're seated at a small table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Eli I don't think our dining credits pay for this." I say as I look at the menu and the prices.

"I know I'm paying for it don't worry. I mean it is a date." He smiles.

I smile and look back at the menu to decide what I want. After we left the pool we went to back to California Adventure and then Tomorrowland. Eli and I are already good friends and very comfortable around each other and we did date for almost four months. It wasn't quite like when we were dating but it was nice. Eli was nowhere near as physical as Drew though and even though Owen and I haven't had that much time together alone since I said I'd give them both a chance, even Owen has been more physical than Eli was. Although when we were dating we weren't all that physical so I guess it makes sense. We did hold hands a little, kiss a few times mostly little pecks and his arm was around my shoulders or waist but he does that anyway so I'm not sure it counts.

"It really is beautiful in here, so peaceful and romantic." I comment after we order.

"Which is why I made the reservations." Eli smirked. "What do you want to do after this?" he asks.

"I want to go on the ride and then a souvenir shop, when we were at World of Disney yesterday I forgot to get something that said Disneyland." I tell him.

"There's only a shop every five feet I think we can find you something," he remarks.

Our food comes and it is so good, Disney really hires some amazing chefs. We don't talk much during dinner but Eli and I know each other so well we really don't need to. Eli pays the check and we get straight in line for Pirate's of the Caribbean and get straight on. The whole way Eli has his arm around me and as we go through the burning part he kisses me quickly. We come out into the store but everything is pirate themed and nothing says Disneyland so we walk to the store across from Indiana Jones and the Jungle Cruise. I find a shirt that says Disneyland, it's black with rhinestone lettering so I buy it and when I find Eli again he's also holding a bag.

"What did you buy?" I ask.

"Actually it's for you." He says handing me the bag.

I open the bag and pull out something wrapped in tissue paper, so I unwrap the tissue paper a little to find a photo frame.

"Thank you Eli." I smile kissing his cheek.

"I thought you could put the photo of the three of us on Tower of Terror in it." He tells me.

"I thought you were keeping that?" I reply.

"I got copies, one for all of us." He tells me. I smile and kiss him softly. "So we have just under two hours before dessert, what do you want to do?" He inquires.

"You know you're getting me for a lot longer than Drew had me yesterday." I point out.

"It's not my fault I'm smarter than him." Eli smirks.

I sort of laugh and shake my head. "Let's go on Haunted Mansion and then Winnie the Pooh." I request.

He smiles put his arm around me and we start walking in that direction.

**(BIANCA)**

"We'll wait here with Wes you guys go on a ride." Fiona says.

We had snagged a good spot for Fantasmic viewing and set out a throw blanket Imogen had bought. We'd been taking turns reserving the spot while the others went on rides and we had just enough time for one more, mostly because making it through the crowd took a long time.

"Let's go on Haunted Mansion." I insist pulling at K.C. and Owen.

We push our way through the crowd; I let Owen go first since he's good at getting people to move. The line for Haunted Mansion is pretty small and we practically walk right on. This is one of my favorite rides, this and Tower of Terror and we've ridden it so many times in the last few days we can all say the speech in the elevator.

"It's going to suck going home and going back to school." Adam comments when we get off the ride.

"Yeah school instead of rides." Drew nods.

"Homework instead of nights at the park." Owen laments.

"Not staying right across the hall from Clare." Drew sighs and Owen expresses his agreement.

Adam groans and rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of Clare I see her and Eli." K.C. says.

"Where?" Drew and Owen ask at the same time and start walking away.

Adam and I grab them by the arms and stop them and I shoot K.C. a look.

"Why would you say that?" I question him.

"Sorry." He apologizes.

"You two can take her after the show let them have their day. We still have time for one more ride let's go on Splash Mountain." I insist.

"Some of us should go back and relieve Imogen and Fiona at least; I doubt that Wes cares to go on any more rides today." Adam tells us.

"I'll go with you." K.C. says.

They walk away and the three of us walk to the line for Splash Mountain. There's a little bit of a line but not much and we're soon at the front and the guy that tells you what number to stand on his H-O-T!

"Hey hottie." I smile.

"Hey yourself." He winks back.

"When are you off wanna come back to my room tonight we're staying at the Disneyland Hotel." I offer.

"Hey Clare sleeps in that room!" Drew grumbles.

"She won't mind if I send her to your room." I say with a coy smile.

They kind of look at each other and then get the same smile on their faces.

"Fantasyland tower room 722." I tell the hottie.

"I'm off at 10:30 see you then, oh and rows 1, 2 and 3." He says and we go and get on the ride.

"Uh B you are being safe right with all these hookups?" Owen asks as the ride starts going.

"Yes Dad," I reply in a snarky voice. "I'm on birth control and I have condoms but I haven't had sex with any of them yet. It's just been kissing and a little bit of other stuff." I assure them.

"Other stuff like boiler room stuff?" Drew asks in a concerned voice.

"Other stuff like copping a feel, I'm being safe guys I promise but one of you is my ex and the other I've known forever do you really want details?" I ask.

"Good point just be careful B." Owen says.

"I'm being careful Owen I'm not an idiot." I assure him.

We stop talking as we go inside on the ride, when we come out again Drew apparently has more questions.

"What about K.C.?" He asks.

"Me and K.C. are just having fun, he knows that. This whole trip is about fun." I reply.

We stop as we go back inside and then up the hill and then down the hill and we all come off the ride wet and start walking back to our seats for Fantasmic.

**(CLARE)**

"Mmmmm this cake is amazing; I don't think I can go back to eating food not prepared by Disneyland chefs." I remark as I take my first bit of my dessert.

"I know all the food I've had here has been great!" Eli says.

There's no more time for talking as the show starts and like everything Disney does it's AMAZING! The story, the effects, everything just draws you in and you really do kind of feel like you're a little kid again.

"Today was wonderful thank you Eli." I smile and kiss his cheek as we begin descending the stairs.

"Yes it was but I think our time is over." Eli remarks with a bit of a sigh. I look to the bottom of the stairs to see Owen and Drew waiting with Adam and Bianca just behind them. "Go on, I did get you longer than Drew did; besides if I let you spend the last couple hours of the night with them I get brownie points for being the better man." Eli smirks.

I smile at him, give him a quick kiss and go down the stairs to the others.

"Have fun with Eli?" Bianca asks me.

"Yes I did." I smile.

"Great well these two have been griping all day so they are all yours now. Oh and I'm headed back to the room so I'll take your bags for you." Bianca offers taking my shopping bags.

Bianca walks away with a curious smile and I look at the others.

"You three have fun I'm hanging out with Eli." Adam tells me.

I smile at him, link my arms with Drew and Owen and we start walking.

"What would you like to do?" Drew asks.

"How about Indiana Jones and the Jungle Cruise." I say since I didn't get to go on those earlier. When we get to the line for Indiana Jones however the wait time is almost two hours. "How about just the jungle cruise and the we can go to Tomorrowland." I say.

We get straight on the jungle cruise and sit up front by the guide who smiles at me and the second he does Drew and Owen have their arms around me. The guide was hilarious and the ride was great as always but my favorite jokes came at the end.

"Parents be sure to take your children because if you leave them on the boat we will take them to It's A Small World, glue their feet to the floor and make them sing that song over and over and over." The guide said and we all laughed as we started getting off the boat. "Watch your head and watch your step and if you miss your step hit your head watch your language, this is a family park after all." Our guide adds and we laugh again.

"Lets go on Nemo and then take the monorail back towards the hotel, sorry guys but I'm starting to get tired." I apologize.

"That's okay Clare." Owen shrugs.

"Yeah don't worry about it." Drew agrees.

I expected more of an argument considering how long I spent with Eli.

"I'll give you a piggy back to Nemo," Owen offers kneeling down so I can get on his back.

I'm not going to turn down a chance not to have to walk all the way across the park so I get on. When we get to Nemo the line is longer than Indiana Jones.

"Why don't we just go back to the hotel?" Drew suggests.

"Yeah, you look tired." Owen agrees.

I still think they're giving in too easily but I am tired and I'm not going to argue. We get in line for the monorail and Owen sets me down, we have to wait for about fifteen minutes and I lean against Drew since Owen carried me. We ride the monorail to Downtown Disney and walk to the hotel and ride the elevator to our floor and just as I'm fetching my key from my purse they stop me.

"You can't go in there Bianca is hooking up with a guy." Drew tells me.

"What? But I'm tired and…" I start complaining but Owen cuts me off.

"He won't be in there all night and you can hang out in our room until he leaves." Owen offers.

I twist my mouth to one side as I'm not too sure about this suggestion.

"We'll just hang out and watch movies." Drew assures me.

"Okay." I finally nod.

Drew unlocks the door and we go in, I slip my shoes off by the door and Drew lays down on what I assume is his bed and flips on the TV. I lay down next to him and Owen next to me; I have to admit it was very warm and nice being snuggled between the two. Drew finds a movie we can all watch and we settle in. Pretty soon I find my eyes closing and I force them open again but soon they start closing again.

"I should really go…" I fall asleep before I can even finish my sentence.

**So chapter six and seven will be posted as I finish them, I will try and get Chapter six up by the end of the month but this is not a regular story so it is not worked into my update schedule. I am glad you guys are enjoying it though.**


	6. Friday

**Look I actually managed to finish the chapter! Sorry blame the damn series writers that pissed me off so much my brain couldn't focus on this story for a while.**

**Ch. 6 Friday**

**(BIANCA)**

The phone started ringing and I groaned. "Clare get the phone and tell the Disney character I don't want to get up!" I insist to her but there's no answer. "Clare!" I say again turning my head to look at her but see she's not in her bed. _"Fuck I forgot I sent her to stay with Drew and Owen so I could have sexy time with hottie from Splash Mountain." _I think as I answer the phone.

Minnie Mouse tells me to get up and I hang up the phone but do get up. Splash Mountain hottie left the room around midnight but apparently Clare never came back, hmmm either she had hot sexy times with Drew and Owen or she fell asleep. Knowing Clare she probably just fell asleep but I still have to wonder whether she fell asleep in Drew or Owen's bed! I grab something to wear today and head for the shower. When I get out of the shower Clare is in the room dressing.

"Well how was your night and whose bed did you fall asleep in?" I tease her.

"Nothing happened; we all fell asleep watching TV in one bed but nothing happened." Clare insists fervently.

"Uh huh so what should I tell Eli and Adam when they come to get you?" I ask her.

"Don't tell them anything because nothing happened, I still have my purity ring. I'm going to get dressed in the washroom if Adam and Eli come to collect me tell them I'll be right out." She says disappearing into the washroom.

As soon as she's in the washroom there's a knock at the door but it's not Adam and Eli on the other side it's Drew and Owen.

"You two had her all night, let the other misfits come and get her, besides Owen gets her for the day." I tell them, they seem reluctant so I link my arms with theirs and begin pulling them toward the elevator. "So you plan what you're going to do with her today?" I ask Owen as we get in the elevator.

"Yeah I have it planned out," Owen smiles.

We go down to breakfast and everyone but the misfits are already there. Grabbing what we want we sit down to eat but not before I flirt with our waiter. The misfits come in several minutes later sitting in the empty seats with full plates. Jason comes in when we're almost done eating to give us our assignments; I get paired with Eli which should be interesting and Clare is paired with Drew and Wes. Eli and I make a pretty good team actually and my last talk for the trip goes by quickly.

When we're done with the talk we're shown into Disneyland park to where they keep the floats for the parade. We have to wait for the others to get there but they all get there within ten minutes. After telling us about the floats and costumes we're paired off Eli with Fiona, Imogen with Adam, me and Drew and Clare with Owen we're taught a simple dance and given prince and princess costumes to be in the royal court by the princess float. K.C. and Wes are given roller skates and animal costumes and then we get to be in the parade. While I'm not one for frilly dresses it was actually pretty fun to be in the parade. It was more fun to watch how happy Owen was because he got paired with Clare. When the parade was over we changed back into street clothes and Owen whisked Clare away.

"So everyone else want lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm starved," K.C. says.

"Me too that parade was a workout," Wes agrees.

After about 10 minutes of debate we decide to eat at the Plaza Inn, we have to put a couple of tables together but we all sit together.

"So what's Owen doing with Clare today?" Eli asks Drew when we're eating.

"I don't know he didn't tell me anything," Drew shrugs.

"I think the three of you are going to wear the poor girl out and she's not going to choose any of you." I remark and Drew and Eli look at me with horrified faces. "Sorry I take it back she's going to choose somebody." I say and they smile again.

"Never thought the thing my brother and my best friend would agree on would be that they both want my other best friend. Promise me right now that no matter who Clare chooses none of you will fight." Adam requests.

Eli and Drew look at each other for a second and finally nod. When we're done eating we all go to California Adventure.

"Let's go on Grizzly Peak," K.C. suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Eli says.

After Grizzly Peak we're completely soaked and decide to go on California Screamin' while Wes chickens out and leaves us to go on the carousel. Unable to find Wes after California Screamin' the seven of us go on Mickey's Fun Wheel but we have to split up into two groups and I'm getting a little bored.

"Alright it's been fun but I'm going to go find me a hot guy…"

"HEY!" All the guys say with offended voices cutting me off.

"Hot guys that I don't know and get some action," I finish.

"Just be safe," Drew says.

"Yes Dad," I tease walking away.

The hotel seems to be a good place to find hot guys; I think I'll start there.

**(CLARE)**

The feeling of deep hot breath on my neck wakes me up and I realize I'm still in the bed between Drew and Owen. I gasp and hop out of the bed waking them both up.

"I have to get to my room and change; I'll see you guys at breakfast." I say quickly and cautiously leave their room after grabbing my shoes and purse.

I unlock the door to my room and Bianca makes a comment, I assure her nothing happened and go into the washroom to change and dress. When I'm ready Bianca is gone and there's banging on the door I know is Adam and Eli.

"Hold on I'm coming," I call to them before opening the door.

"Morning did you sleep well?" Eli asks as I link arms with them and we go downstairs.

"Yes very well," I reply but don't add that I slept in the same bed with Drew and Owen.

After breakfast Jason groups us for our talks and I get paired with Drew and Wes. Drew sort of takes over and does most of the talking, you can tell he's a big brother the way he handles the kids. Taken to the park after we get to be part of the parade and I'm paired with Owen which we're both happy with. It was pretty fun to dress up and play princess for the parade. When I change back into street clothes Owen is waiting for me outside the dressing room.

"Ready?" He asks offering me his arm. I take his arm and smile; we catch the monorail back to the hotel and up to our rooms. "Change into your swimsuit but put clothes on over it and meet me back here," Owen instructs when we reach our doors.

"Okay," I nod going into the room.

I go into the room changing into my swimsuit and putting my dress back on over it. When I get out to the hall Owen is waiting for me wearing board shorts and the t-shirt he was wearing before. He takes my hand and we walk down to the lobby where I see Jason waiting with a tote bag.

"Here's everything you asked for and your car is waiting out front." Jason says to us handing Owen the tote bag.

"Thank you Jason," Owen smiles.

"Car?" I question as we go out and I see a town car waiting.

"I asked Jason to get us a town car to take us to the beach where we're going to have a picnic lunch." Owen informs me as the driver opens the town car door and we get in.

"Very clever and romantic," I smile leaning over to kiss Owen softly.

Owen smiles and puts his arm around me, I watch the town go by through the windows, we have to drive a bit to get to the beach. The driver opens the door for us; Owen takes my hand to help me out of the car like a proper gentleman. We walk down to the sand and about halfway down that to the water. Owen spreads out a blanket and we sit down then he pulls out a small cooler with two drinks and sandwiches, we also have chips and napkins. I lean against him watching the water and eating silently until something occurs to me.

"You know this isn't exactly fair, you and Eli planned things and Drew didn't get a chance to. Plus Drew only had me to himself for a few hours before we met the rest of you for dinner." I remark as I finish my sandwich.

"Yeah but Drew got you the next day and he didn't think to plan anything, although I got the idea after Eli planned your day yesterday. You have tomorrow to spend time with Drew and after we go home, I mean we all live in the same city and go to the same school." Owen reminds me.

"Yeah I know you're right, sorry I shouldn't be talking about Drew on my day with you." I apologize.

"Nah it's okay, Drew's like my best buddy. You want some dessert?" Owen asks.

"You brought dessert too?" I question.

"Chocolate soufflé," Owen smiles taking it out of the basket.

He hands me a spoon and we eat dessert, have I mentioned how awesome the Disney cooks are because this dessert was sinful. After dessert we take off our clothes aside from our swimsuits and walk down by the water just putting our feet in.

"So what would you like to do now it's your day?" Owen inquires when we go back and sit on the blanket.

I bite my lip and think for a minute before answering. "I want to go back to Fantasyland and do it over with you because last time I was so uncomfortable and we went on all these romantic rides without me knowing you liked me."

"To Fantasyland it is then," Owen smiles standing then picking me up and joining our lips briefly before setting me down on the sand.

Owen packs everything up and we walk back to the town car, it takes us back to the hotel and we go to our rooms to change before going to Fantasyland. We take the train from Main Street and it drops us off right at it's A Small World so we go on that first. We don't make out the entire time like I did with Drew but his arms are around me the whole time and we do kiss when we go through the underwater part. We skip the Matterhorn this time and go straight on to the Storybook Boats; he puts one arm around me and interlaces our fingers. He kisses me as we go through Monstro. We ride in the monkey cage again on Casey Junior's train, the minute we're in and the ride attendant closes the door Owen starts beating his chest and making noises like a gorilla.

"Oh that's attractive," I remark. This time he makes a primeval grunt, lunges at me in the cage, get me in his arms and his lips go all over my skin. "Owen," I giggle and he stops.

Snow White and Pinocchio have no lines and we get right on, we go on Mr. Toad's wild ride and then Peter Pan but unlike last time we went on the ride Owen knows he can touch me and he does, he holds me close, our lips lock together and we don't come up for air until we get out into the light again. We leave Fantasyland by the archway to the wishing well this time as well.

"Let's do it right this time," Owen says when we're by the wishing well.

"Do what right this time?" I question.

Rather than explain he picks me up and sets me on the edge of the wishing well, his hands go to my lower back, my arms loop around his neck and our lips collide. This time I'm not taken by surprise, I'm not in shock I simply melt into the kiss. My lips part just a little, my tongue slipping first between my lips and then his. They move together, seeking the other out and fighting for dominance, its several long minutes before we actually pull away from the kiss. I smile and bite my lip feeling myself blush a little, Owen helps me down putting an arm around my shoulders and we start walking.

"So where would you like to go now?" Owen asks.

"Let's go to California Adventure, I want to see Muppet Vision again, go on Soarin' and Little Mermaid," I tell him.

"How about Tower of Terror?" He asks and I make a face.

"What if every time we went to the top I kissed you?" He suggests.

"Then I guess I could do that," I reply.

**(BIANCA)**

Trying to make out with some Italian hottie at a resort crawling with families and kids is not so easy and I was starting to get annoyed with the snickering and the whispers I heard every time somebody passed us. We were in a relatively quiet corner and everything but there wasn't exactly a dark private place to be on the hotel grounds without being in your room so maybe that's where we need to go.

"Why don't we take this up to my room, my roommate won't be back for hours." I suggest parting my lips from his. _"And even if she is she'll probably be going to Owen's room with him." _I add silently in my head.

"Roommate?" He questions putting his arm around me as we start walking back into the lobby.

"Yeah we're on a school trip of sorts from Canada," I explain.

"No way you're Canadian?" He exclaims like being from Canada is a bad thing.

I choose to ignore this remark as we walk into the lobby and see Drew and K.C. getting out of the elevator, they must have gone back to one of their rooms for something.

"Hey guys," I smile.

"Hey B," they greet simultaneously as they approach then Drew pushes the hottie away while K.C. turns me around and they each put an arm around me.

"Hey!" I exclaim while my hottie just sort of stands there looking bewildered. "I was going up to my room with him what do you think you're doing?" I demand.

"We know exactly what you were trying to do," Drew says.

"I'm glad I forgot my wallet so we were there to stop you," K.C. adds.

"Come on you guys I'm just having fun," I argue.

"Having fun is fine but you're bordering on slipping into old habits, even if you are being safe every time. Come on Bianca you just turned your life around don't mess it up again." Drew advises.

I hate to admit it but he has a point and I sigh in defeat. "Okay fine but the rest of you better keep me thoroughly entertained or I'm stealing Clare for myself." I remark putting an arm around each of them.

My comment earns me a glare from Drew and a chuckle from K.C. as we board the monorail to meet the others in line for Finding Nemo. Eli, Adam and Wes, whom they seem to have found again, are nearly at the front of the line when we reach them and we join them to wait for our submarine.

"Surprised to see you joining us Bianca, we thought you'd be using your charms to seduce half the park employees." Eli remarks with a snarky tone as we get on the submarine this gets me a wink from the male ride attendant.

"Well I was but these two stopped me and promised me a good time. Why am I the only girl though where are the Bobbsey Twins?" I inquire noticing that Fiona and Imogen were missing.

"They decided they wanted to explore the park on their own." Adam informs me.

The ride started and as I was sitting next to Wesley I decided to lean on him, he stiffened up all nervously it was kinda cute. I think I get pleasure just from making the boy nervous but he just makes it so darned easy. I actually like the Nemo ride it's calming and the effects are awesome plus you get to sit in an air conditioned sub for like ten whole minutes.

"Wes and I want to go on Star Tours again and Eli and I want to go on Buzz Lightyear." Adam announces when we're off the ride.

"Fine but we're going on Space Mountain too," I insist as we start walking toward Space Mountain.

"Uh I'll wait in the arcade," Wes says nervously.

"Nope sorry Wes you're coming if I have to kiss you again and hold your hand the whole way." I inform him.

"Again?" Eli, Adam and Drew all question together.

"That's how I got him to go on last time," I inform them and see Wesley's cheeks turn bright red. "Geez it was just a kiss relax Wes if you hadn't had a girlfriend last semester I'd think you'd never kissed anyone before."

"Hey I'd kissed a girl before Hannah," Wes says defensively as we get in line.

"Yeah who?" K.C. questions as we all lean against the wall in the building to wait.

"Clare," Wes informs us with a proud smile and we're all gaping at him, "she gave me a hickey too it was right after you broke up with her K.C. at Connor's party."

"And you guys give me flak for kissing a lot of boys," I retort putting my arm around Wesley.

I don't have to kiss Wes to get him on the ride this time but I do sit next to him and he screams like a girl the whole way. He gets a lot happier once we're in line for Star Tours though. After Drew wins on Buzz Lightyear we start discussing what to do next.

"We could go to Fantasyland on the most romantic rides and make our own fantasies. It would be a good opportunity for me to corrupt Wes and Adam here." I grin putting my arms around their shoulders.

"Uh I don't think I want to be corrupted," Wes says nervously.

"Yeah and you had an opportunity to corrupt me instead and you had Owen throw me into a door." Adam reminds me like I haven't been living that guilt down for the last year.

"I didn't tell them to throw you into a door that was all them and I'm sorry for that I didn't know you back then." I apologize.

"I know I just like giving you grief for it," Adam smirks.

I grimace at him and then kiss his cheek. "Okay let's go I can sit between Adam and Wes on It's a Small World and switch off." I state.

"Switch off?" Eli inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well last time I went on It's a Small World I sat with K.C. and Clare was with Drew and we…" I'm starting to say when Drew not only cuts me off but grabs his brother out of my clutches.

"No way let's stay away from anything romantic and Adam is corrupt enough as he is," Drew argues.

Adam wrinkles his forehead and gives Drew a look, K.C. is laughing, Eli is somewhere between confused and amused and Wes is just blushing.

"Let's go to Frontierland, we can do Jungle Cruise, Indiana Jones, Pirates, Haunted Mansion, Splash Mountain and Big thunder Mountain." Eli suggests.

"Sounds good and by that time we should be ready for dinner." K.C. says.

As we're all in agreement we make our way to Frontierland and walk right onto Jungle Cruise. We have to wait for half an hour before we can get on Indiana Jones though and as I get tired of standing I lean against K.C. but we walk straight onto Pirates and only have to wait a couple of minutes before getting on Haunted Mansion and I ride with the Torres brothers. It was tempting to start making out with Adam on the ride but I was fairly certain Drew would literally kill me and I'd make the 1000th ghost on the ride. Splash Mountain had a line but only fifteen minutes so it wasn't so bad. Now that we're all wet, Eli worst ofall, we start walking to Big Thunder Mountain.

"I'm hungry now let's eat at that Mexican place again after this," K.C. says as we see the line for the roller coaster.

Drew's phone beeps, he takes it from his pocket and stops walking so of course we all look at him. "Sorry guys I just a better offer," Drew grins waves and walks away quickly.

"I thought Clare was with Owen today?" Wes remarks as the rest of us get in line.

"Maybe the offer was from Owen," I smile.

"Why don't I get us a table the restaurant while you guys go on this." Wes says nervously as he looks at the roller coaster.

"Nope you're coming with us if I have to make out with you the whole way." I inform Wes as I put my arm around his waist and grip a belt loop on his jeans to keep him from bolting. "And now that big brother has left us I get corrupt you Adam." I affirm putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Just don't leave any lipstick marks or hickey's that Drew might see," Adam shrugs.

I smile while K.C. and Eli start chuckling and Adam puts his arm around my waist.

**(CLARE)**

"Okay time for Tower of Terror," Owen insists putting his arm around me as we leave Muppet Vision.

I groan a little but let him walk me over to the line and we get behind a family. Owen leans against the railing and I lean on him as he puts his arms around me. The family next to us has a little boy that's maybe six and he and Owen start making faces at each other, they do this through the whole line and up until the very second we're sat in our elevator. Owen and I were thankfully in the back row and in a corner because the second our doors closed and the elevator started going up his lips were attached to mine. He didn't just kiss me every time the elevator dropped he made out with me for the whole ride! So not only do I have butterflies in my stomach from kissing Owen but every minute or so I get the sensation that my stomach is going into my throat as we plummet! Although I didn't scream once during the entire ride so all in all not a bad tactic. Owen bought two copies of our picture when we get off the ride, when we got into the store he bought us matching frames for them to go in.

"I have to use the washroom and then we'll go on Soarin' Over California," Owen tells me after having our pictures sent to his hotel room.

"Okay," I nod and we walk back past the Hyperion theatre to get to the washrooms.

Owen goes into the washroom and I lean against the wall getting the sunscreen out of my purse to reapply. I start rubbing it on the back of my neck and trying to reach behind my shoulder blades when I see Aladdin approaching. I smile and bite my lip as he signs an autograph for a little kid and then comes right up to me.

"Need some help?" He offers.

"Uh sure," I smile turning around and holding up my hair so he can start rubbing in the sunscreen. "Thanks," I say when he's done turning around to face him again.

"No problem so did your friends ditch you again?" He asks.

"Uh no they're with the rest of our group somewhere in the park." I tell him.

"You aren't wandering the park alone fair princess?" He asks.

"No she's with me actually," Owen says as he walks up takes my hand gently pulls me to him and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Well as long as you're in good company, I should be taking pictures and signing autographs unless you guys want one?" Aladdin offers.

"No we've got a lot more rides to go on," Owen says pulling me away. "I'm assuming that was the same Aladdin that hit on you the first night." Owen states as we start making our way to Soarin'.

"Yeah so? You can't be jealous that I was flirting you're competing for me with two other guys." I retort.

"Yeah and I don't want any more competition," Owen says with a slight growl.

"Owen he lives 2500 miles away after today I'll probably never see him again it was harmless flirting. Don't be jealous," I tell him leaning against the railing in line for Soarin' and pulling him to me to join our lips.

Owen smiles when he pulls away from the kiss and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Well I guess you are mine today."

Every time we stop in line I lean against Owen and he puts his arms around me. He even holds my hand for the whole ride, Drew was right Owen did make up for not touching me on Tuesday when he didn't know it was okay. When we get off the ride he puts his arm around me and start we walking to Little Mermaid, there's no line and we get right on. When we get off Little Mermaid and are walking past the lagoon I can't help think about Drew again and how he got me for so little time on his day.

"What's wrong?" Owen asks when we get in line for Silly Symphony swings.

"I'm sorry I just can't help feeling bad that Drew & I only got a few hours on day together. Eli had me all to himself yesterday and planned the dinner and everything and you get me all day today." I tell him as we get on the ride.

Owen can't reply as the ride starts going, it's actually more fun for me to watch Owen enjoying the ride then it is to watch the park go by. When we get off the ride he puts his arm around me and we start walking to Toy Story Midway Mania.

"Well if you'd rather be with Drew I can call him," Owen says as we get in the line.

"No I didn't say that, I want to have my day with you I'm just saying it doesn't exactly seem fair." I reply as I lean against him. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be thinking about it on my day with you but I want to be fair to all three of you."

Owen tilts my chin up and softly puts his lips on mine. "Don't stress about it okay, if you want more time with Drew we'll find a way." He assures me.

I smile and kiss him again, when I get tired of standing a short time later he gives me a piggy back until the end of the line. He's much better at the games than I am but he makes me feel like I'm great at it as he keeps telling me how good I'm doing. When we get off the ride we go into the boardwalk games and he wins me a Mickey Mouse then I start looking around the store and Owen wanders away from me for a couple minutes.

"Come on lets go on the Fun Wheel and then we'll go get dinner." Owen says putting his arm around me and we start walking to the Fun Wheel.

"Okay but can we go on the non swinging cars this time?" I question.

"Oh but I was so looking forward to holding you while you cower into me screaming every time it swings." Owen teases.

"Yes but then we can't kiss at the top because I'll be too busy screaming." I point out.

"Okay then non-swinging cars it is," Owen smiles.

We get on in a couple of minutes because most of the people want to go on the swinging cars. He puts his arm around me as the ride starts moving; as soon as we're at the top he cups my face and turns my head to look at him before he catches my lips. We don't break from the kiss until we're almost at the bottom again, when we get back to the top he takes my lips again and releases me from the kiss as we near the bottom again. When the ride stops he takes my hand and helps me off the ride then puts his arm around me and we start walking.

"Where are we eating?" I ask as we pass the trattoria.

"Napa Rose in the Grand Californian," Owen informs me. When we get into the restaurant we walk to the hostess stand. "Reservations for Milligan," he tells the hostess.

"Yes this way please," the hostess says.

We follow her through the restaurant and to a table by the window where Drew is sitting. Drew gets up and pulls out my chair for me as I smile at Owen because I know he must have asked Drew to meet us at the restaurant because I'd been saying how we hadn't gotten much time together on our day. The boys sit down and we start looking at the menu.

"So who gets me after dinner?" I question and then kind of wish I hadn't phrased it that way.

"We both do," Drew says.

"You'll spend the rest of the night with the two of us doing whatever you like," Owen tells me.

The waitress comes over and gets our drink order. Drew tells us what the others did all day as we eat. Then Owen tells Drew about my flirting with Aladdin again and Drew gives me a slight scowl. Dinner is delicious as always and after dinner I decide that I'm tired and would like to go back to the hotel to rest a bit. Drew gives me a piggy back almost the whole way back to the hotel.

"Why don't we change into swimsuits and go relax in the hot tub for a while," Drew suggests when the elevator reaches our floor.

"Sounds great, I'll meet you guys back out here in a few minutes." I tell them getting my key out of my purse to unlock the door.

I quickly change into my swimsuit, slip on my flats, grab a towel and my pajamas to change into afterward but leaving my room key and purse as I figure I won't need them before Bianca gets in tonight. When I go into the hall Owen and Drew are waiting for me in their swimsuits with towels draped around their shoulders.

"Can I put these in your room so I can change after the hot tub?" I request.

Owen is holding their room key and he grins at me unlocking the door and ushering me into the room. I smile, go in and set my pajamas and clean panties on a chair then we go down to the hot tub. We go to the Mickey one this time, taking off our shoes and setting our towels down by them, Owen puts his room key in his shoe and we all get in. We spend about an hour in the hot tub me sandwiched between them, happily sandwiched between them as we enjoy the evening and talk. When the fireworks start we move so we can watch them and when the fireworks end they each kiss me and then we get out. Wrapping the towels around our waists we slip on our shoes and go back up to their room. I take my pajamas and go into the washroom to change, Drew is next in the washroom emerging in boxers and basketball shorts, Owen is next coming out in pajama bottoms and boxers I assume. The three of us sit on Drew's bed and I make them watch Sleeping Beauty with me. After that they put on shirts so we can go down and get some dessert. We eat Mickey shaped ice cream sandwiches while watching an action movie on Owen's bed. As the movie nears its end I yawn starting to get tired and I'm beginning to think that I'll be spending the night in their room again when I hear the elevator ding and many voices so I know the others are back.

"I'm pretty sure Bianca's back and I need to go bed, I had fun today and tonight." I smile as I sit up and look at them.

"You can always sleep in here again," Drew offers.

"No I need to sleep in my room tonight," I reply before leaning down to kiss Drew, I pull away after a few seconds and then kiss Owen. "Goodnight guys see you tomorrow," I say before getting off the bed and going to the door. I open the door to see everyone but Imogen and Fiona in the hallway and they all look at me, Eli cocks an eyebrow but also gives me a scolding look. "We went to the hot tub and I left my key in the room, we just watched movies relax Eli." I inform him.

"Well let's get you to bed you must have had a long day." Bianca says taking my hand and pulling me with her as she opens the door to our room.

"How was your evening?" I question once we're in our room and then I start brushing my teeth as Bianca changes for bed.

"Pretty good actually, Drew and K.C. kept me from bringing a guy up to the room earlier which I thought was rude even though they had a point. But Adam totally made up for it, he's an amazing kisser, maybe the best I've ever had." Bianca tells me.

My eyebrows shoot up and I spit the toothpaste in the sink, rinse my mouth and look at Bianca. "You made out with Adam?!"

"Yeah a few times actually, I kissed Wes a couple times too and we heard that you and he hooked up." She smirks as she goes into the washroom to brush her teeth.

"In grade nine and I had a crush on Declan at the time." I retort.

"Speaking of kisses how was your day with Owen and night with the two of them?" Bianca inquires as she turns off the lights and we get into our beds.

"Very very nice," I reply with a smile on my lips.

"So tomorrow's our last day are you ready?" Bianca asks.

"For our last day yes, to make a decision no," I sigh as I turn on my side.

"Don't worry Clare just tell the boys you need more time, give them each a kiss smile at them with those electric blue eyes of yours and I'm sure they'll give in." Bianca assures me with a yawn.

Bianca may be right but I worry how much time they'll give me, at some point they're going to want a decision. One little problem with that after spending time with Drew and Owen I have feelings for them and I have feelings for Eli again so making a decision is not going to be easy. Maybe I can find the Genie tomorrow and he can make three of me, hey it's Disneyland anything's possible right?

**Okay so there is either going to be one very long ending chapter or two more chapters I haven't decided yet. Either way I'll get the next chapter for this up as soon as I can. Next chapter will at the very least include they're last day at the park, the plane ride home and some of them at school on Monday.**


End file.
